Una locura
by Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura
Summary: Here i go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you, you are my only one... capi 9 up
1. Chapter 1

**Una Locura**

**Pov's Ren tao**

_Ya no recuerdo como fue si fui yo que te ame o si acaso fuiste tú _

_Si era verano o otoño? si era a lluvia o a sol el dia que te conocí _

_Sonreí? Sonreíste? Tenía frío o lo tenias tu? Porque en el justo momento en que te vi un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal, tu presencia se hizo el centro de mi universo. _

_Solo recuerdo que lo nuestro fue una locura desde el comienzo, desde que nuestros ojos chocaron, desde que se encontraron nuestras diferencias, desde que comenzamos a discutir por toda cosa que no concordábamos. _

_Fue, es y siempre será una locura floreció en la primavera de nuestra vida, y de súbito y sin aviso nos envolvió en su ilusión, en el todo irá bien…..en un amor prohibido y nunca gritado._

_Me marche o te marchaste, me perdiste o te perdí? Se me olvido. Te lo dije o me lo dijiste? No recuerdo ya cuanto tiempo estoy aquí, solo, teniendo como única alegría tu recuerdo aquella sonrisa que me hacia volar… _

_Cuanto quisiera habértelo dicho lo que siento, pero se ha burlado el destino y nos ha separado siquiera antes de comenzar a comprender esto y ahora aquí en soledad solo espero que escuches mi voz, _

_-Me buscaste o te busque yo? me encontraste o te encontré? Me llamaste o te llame? Me miraste o te mire? _

_Aunque no me acuerdo ya no importa, no importa las circunstancias en que nos conocimos o nos enamoramos o nos odiamos o nos dejamos…. Nunca es fácil cuando se tiene que olvidar lo que no sucedió, es por eso que mi locura es y siempre serás tú Horokeu Usui. _

Bueno esto salió de un momento a otro escuchando a quien ya saben está detrás de esas letras: José Luis Perales y estos sentimientos son mios, algún reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Soledad**

Pov's Horokeu Usui

_No resulta fácil olvidarlo todo y empezar de nuevo, no encuentro ni encontrare otra persona al que decirle el te quiero que no te dije, mucho menos encontrar de nuevo lo que hemos perdidos…._

_No, ya nada es hermoso, no está limpio el aire ni mis pasos flotan, ni tengo motivos para llorar, para reír y hasta para pelear_

_Pero cómo? Que nos paso? Como pasamos de la línea de amigos y te convertiste en el centro direccional de mis emociones…? como me llego a gustar esa actitud fría, egocéntrica y mal humorada?. Es acaso que enloquecí?_

_Cuantas tardes he estado sentado aquí, en el mismo lugar en el que nos dijimos adiós, cuánto tiempo vagando, perdido, solo, solo subsistiendo para no morir aunque si no estoy muerto ya, estoy muy cerca de aquello…_

_Ya no siento, ni pienso, ni existe aquel chico alegre que te presente soy un autómata realizando las cosas por inercia._

_Me levanto, llego a casa y oigo a mi hermana hablarme mas no estoy escuchando, subo a mi habitación y la siento más fría que nunca_

_Cuantas horas de soledad me harás pasar? Cuanto minutos, horas o días? Dime amor si piensas en mi, si no te parece extraño y hasta cómico como las cosas se nos fue de las manos? Y así como si nada término antes si quiera de comenzar._

_Lo duro es que debo adaptarme y olvidarte ¿Cómo diablos se olvida algo así? O mejor dicho a alguien así?_

_-debo irme- me dijiste aquel dia, bajo aquel árbol luego de quedar hipnotizado con tus ámbares ojos, de súbito me regresaste a la realidad…_

_-Que has dicho- pregunta tonta ¿no? Claro que te había oído, solo quería sentir la daga de la verdad más profunda_

_-que debo irme y ahora- y claro tu no dudaste dos veces en enterrarla._

_No sé que viste en mis ojos o yo vi en los tuyos, pero nos quedamos ahí mirándonos, yo no podía detenerte de sobra sabia que tus padres requerían la presencia de su heredero y yo… debía volver a casa._

_Mas las palabras no me salieron, ni mis pies me respondieron, vi tus ojos titubear, tu labio inferior morderlo entonces entendí que te sentías igual o más impotente que yo; que no era el único que sufría…_

_Recuerdo como mis brazos te atrajeron hacia mí, recuerdo la calidez de tu cuerpo y de tus brazos rodeándome igual, recuerdo perfectamente como me soltaste y tras luego de mirarme a los ojos te fuiste, saliendo de mi vida o más bien llevándote ella contigo._

_Hoy dos años después de lo sucedido recibo una carta, es Yho, así que mis ilusiones se van al pis, tardo en tomar la carta y aun más en leerla: se casa, vaya suerte la de algunos_

Bueno sigo destilando miel, y sigue saliendo solo escuchando a ya saben quién está detrás de estas letras: Perales, esto va corto, creo… algún reviews?


	3. Realidad

Hola, bueno este capi ya es diferente esta vez no son los protagonistas que relatan sus vivencias sino sere esta servidora

Que les puedo decir: Esto si no te has dado cuenta es Yaoi, sin advertencias por ahora

Los pensamientos van: _''así como lo ven''_

Por último Shaman King no es mío (como ya se abran dado cuenta)

**Realidad**

Es uno de esos días en los que la vida te dice te gane, en el que aun sin querer no encuentras salidas a la situación y tratas más bien de ignorarlas, has llegado a Japón aquella ciudad a la que te prometiste nunca volverías para asistir a uno de los eventos más esperados: el casamiento de Yho A'Sakura.

La sola palabra casamiento te hace hervir la sangre, tu también estas comprometido y también deberás casarte pronto, la única diferencia es que tu amigo lo hace por amor y tu lo harás por compromiso.

Amor como odias aquella palabra, llevas enfermo de ese mal bastante tiempo y bajo ninguna circunstancia quieres volver a caer, es por eso que te negaste rotundamente a pisar de nuevo Japón más los compromisos y algunos métodos de tu hermana te hicieron ir;

_-''Si claro, como si pusiste mucha resistencia''- _acallas aquella maldita conciencia, las razones ya no importa, estas aquí y ''DEBES'' asistir.

Llegas y sientes tus signos vitales descontrolarse, mas disfrazas todo con una sonrisa de ''soy superior a esto'' y entras, recuerdas los entrenamientos que pasaste por años mas te das cuenta que ninguno te preparo para lo que verías.

Allí una fiesta está en pleno apogeo, miras a tu alrededor inconsciente buscando algo, lo ves, te estremeces, tanto que pensaste haber olvidado, tanto que te negaste a ti mismo tus propios sentimientos y allí, frente a ti, sentado y extrañamente callado lo ves.

Esta mas alto y por qué no admitirlo guapo, lleva una camisa azul, pantalón y zapatos negros, muy formal, con el pelo más largo y sin la banda. A su alrededor una legión de gente, mas notas que su mirada está perdida como si no mirara a ninguna parte en sí, que no tiene esa sonrisa que recuerdas, y que no se ha percatado de tu presencia es por eso que te enojas. ¿Qué demonios haces mirándolo de esa forma? Aquel ni idea tiene que estas allí.

Haces un esfuerzo sobre humano y buscas a los festejados, vas, le das la hora buena y te actualizas de lo que ha pasado en sus vidas, tú no das muchos detalles de la tuya, te sientas un poco alejado y ajeno a la fiesta te quedas conversando con el padrino que para nada sorprendente es Manta Oyamada. Pasan no más de unos minutos y te encuentras solo, no te atreves a mirar a otro sitio que no sea la pista de baile, no quieres quedarte embobado con ya sabes quién. Miras tu copa y tomas un sorbo, sientes que alguien se ha sentado frente tuyo y piensas que es otra vez el padrino…

Grande es tu sorpresa cuando levantas la vista y lo ves frente a ti, su rostro atractivo denota la misma sorpresa que de seguro tú tenias en la tuya.

**Aquella rosa muerta en la calle espera**

**Mensaje tras mensaje preparándose a volar**

**Porque había si tu mi compañera **

**Porque ya no eras nada y ahora todo está de más. **

La música, las conversaciones la escuchas lejos, sientes que en el universo solo quedaron tú y él, y te preguntas como una simple persona puede alterar hasta tu percepción de las cosas; sin palabras se miran como aquella ultima vez.

**Si no te supe amar no fue por ti**

**No creo en el amor y no es por mí **

**Si no te supe ver y te perdí **

**Si cada dia que me das te hace sufrir. **

Sabes que deben hablar, que ahí cosas inconclusas entre ustedes, pero también sabes que hay cosas que podían llegar a lastimar, vez que el abre la boca y la cierra tratando de articular alguna palabra, sonríen, no puedes culparlo tu estas en peores condiciones.

Calidez

**Volver a verte otra vez **

**Con los ojitos empapados del ayer **

**Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve **

**Con la promesa de aquel ultimo café**

**Con un montón de sueños rotos **

**Volver a verte otra vez **

**Volver a verte otra vez **

**Con un montón de sueños rotos. **

-Rentado-

-Puerco espín- qué modo de saludarse, cualquiera diría que se odian, que son viejos rivales, mas es solo una manera de romper aquel hielo.

-creí que ya no vendrías, que no podías-

-¿Qué te importa que haya venido o no? Tú estabas muy…

-Te he extrañado- tus ojos nuevamente delatan la sorpresa de sus palabras, te fijas en su mirada, en su sonrisa y parece esperar respuesta…. Notas un dejo melancólico en su voz y que sobre todo no está jugando. Aunque no quieres terminas por sonreírle sin darte cuenta…

**Deje el orgullo atrás por un instante **

**Me prepare a estar solo una vez más **

-idiota- sabes que te delata un leve sonrojo, mas no importa una sonrisa sincera de su parte es tu recompensa, ¿que esta calidez que sientes?

**Si no te supe amar no fue por ti**

**No creo en el amor y no es por mí **

**Si no alcance a entender y te perdí **

**Si cada dia que me das te hace sufrir**

- que es de tu vida Horokeu?

-etto, bueno trabajando ya sabes, creo que están pensando que me convierta en jefe de la tribu- tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

-¿es lo que quieres hacer?-

-no, pero es mí deber hacerlo-

-te entiendo- claro que lo entendías, tú también tienes un deber que cumplir como heredero de la dinastía Tao un destino que ha sido elegido por otros y que no acepta condiciones…

**Volver a verte otra vez **

**Con los ojitos empapados del ayer **

**Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve **

**Con la promesa de aquel ultimo café**

**Con un montón de sueños rotos **

**Volver a verte otra vez **

**Volver a verte otra vez **

**Con un montón de sueños rotos.**

-¿Ren donde estas?- su voz nuevamente te saca de los pensamientos, lo miras -¿dónde estabas?-

-frente a ti imbécil-

-me refiero a lo que estas pensando, te fuiste lejos- maratónicamente a ignorado tu sarcasmo, aun así percatas que frunció el seño, ''_¿es que no te puedes controlar la boca?''_

-no importa, te invito otro trago- el asiente y tú te levantas a buscarle el susodicho; has dado una excusa para alejarte unos momentos y no era que querías estar lejos sino que deseabas olvidarte de aquella realidad… que por ahora prefieres pensar que no es la tuya…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Por ahora aquí, gonem que tarde pero estaba en exámenes y ya saben cómo es eso, pero bueno ya el próximo está casi listo y lo tuve que separar por que pasan, como se abran dado cuenta cada uno de los chicos cuenta lo que les está pasando, la trama la tengo bien planeada y ustedes me indican si quieren algo claro con reviews

Neko tao Ren: me siento alagada de verdad gracias, espero que les siga gustando la segunda parte del fic.

Mitsuki A Sakura: Michi tu siempre subiéndome el ánimo, estoy muy contenta que te haya gustado y espero avanzar pronto, SE QUE ESTO NI SE PARECE A LOS CAPI ANTERIORES PERO NECESITO HACERLO ASI, pero no te preocupes que la poetry vuelve, y espero sobre todo mejorar con los capis… espero en verdad ser mejor escritora con este y claro gustar, chao….


	4. Divino

Tanto tiempo buscando dicha, tantos años desperdiciado, si fuera por ti te quedaría así toda la noche, solo admirando, notando cada detalle, suspirando cada vez que escuchaba su suave respiración. Intoxicando cada célula de tu ser con su aroma ''Dios que bien olía'' aspiro una vez más, lo miro de nuevo y por enésima vez en la noche tenía esa tonta sonrisa en la cara.

''_Vamos tonto que te tienes que mover_'' lo sabia no podía quedarse ahí toda la vida, hace rato que había frenado en luz roja, acto por el cual el inconsciente Ainu que iba a su lado se había recostado de su hombro.

-baka, si no eres bueno con la bebida entonces no tomes- le susurro cerca, muy cerca…

-Ren perdóname…. Yo no quise…- decía Horo entre sueños, tenía una expresión angelical el seño ligeramente fruncido

No pudo evitar mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, se encontraba muy cerca tanto que su aliento de menta y vodka llegaron a él inconfundiblemente, no podía culparlo después de todos fue el que le dio aquella bebida y por lo tanto era el encargado de depositar al Ainu en su cama y a salvo. Su rostro relajado sus mejillas sonrosadas ligeramente y esos labios perfectamente delineados que invitaban a probarlo estaban causando estragos en el chino, en su mente se coincidían dos palabras: _''tentativamente peligroso''_

Se preguntaba sobre el sabor, sobre su textura si eran tan suaves de cómo se veían, no pudo evitarlo los rozo levemente _''divino''_ mas cuando se disponía a avanzar una bocina lo saco de la órbita, claro habían pasado ya dos luz verdes y seguía parado en el mismo lugar, además de ser mas de las 3 de la mañana había gente que quería llegar a su destino y solo lo lograría de la manera más escandalosa e inoportuna posible, se obligo a sí mismo a separarse y poner el auto en marcha. Iba camino a su nuevo y no estrenado hotel en Tokio había quedado solo pasar el fin de semana tiempo para hacer acto de presencia e irse, pero cuando el control de tus actos se rige por un ente externo (léase Horo) los planes no siempre son de mucha ayuda.

Aparco frente a este y tomo aire profundamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era tarea fácil

-Horo despierta- lo meneo ligeramente, el mencionado solo se voltio al otro lado dando su cabeza con el vidrio de la puerta.

-tonto, tú me obligaste… QUE TE DEPIERTES MALDITO IMBECIL!!!- dicho esto lo zarandeo como si fuera un trapo

-¿qué?, ¿cuándo?....- el Ainu tratada de volver en si

-o te levantes o te mueres esta noche-

-QUE DEMONIOS REN!! QUE ME DEJES-

-QUE NO ME GRITES IMBECIL-

-PUES TE GRITO TODO LO QUE QUIERA-

-SOLO ESTABA TRATANDO DE DESPERTARTE-

- de eso no me cabe duda- y como no hacerlo después de las ''suaves caricias'' que le había dado el chino.

-llegamos así que de una vez te bajas-

-¿dónde estamos?- trato de abrir los ojos pero era una tarea un tanto difícil, sabía que no estaba ni siquiera cerca de su pieza que había alquilado para pasar un tiempo en Tokio, más sabia que estaba en buenas manos ¿Qué malo le podía hacer el chino?

-en un hotel y te bajas ya- le tenía confianza plenamente

Ren salió del auto azotando la puerta, mas contra cualquier predicción humana se dirigió al otro lado donde un tambaleante chico trataba de salir del auto. Horo aunque estaba en semi conciencia no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ser sostenido por su chino (N/A: me pregunto cuándo se convirtió en su chino), Ren cruzo un brazo del Ainu por sus hombros para que encontraran resistencia, no tardando en llegar a la puerta de la suite que le pertenecía y recostar al puerco espín en una suave cama. Para ese entonces el chico estaba más allá que aquí.

Debía ponerlo mas cómodo así que le quito los zapatos y posterior la corbata, se sonrojo a más no poder cuando llego al primer botón de la camisa…

-''vamos Ren que has sobrevivido a peores''- se decía así mismo para tomar valor

Por fin el primer botón y luego el segundo mientras una piel suave y blanca se vislumbraba debajo, trato de pensar en otras cosas las cortinas, el piso, algo que le distrajera de su tarea y cuando por fin lo logro le arropo y decidió salir a la terraza a tomar aire fresco…

La suave brisa de la noche acaricio su cara, hacia frio mas no le dio demasiada importancia…

''¿Que haría mañana cuando Horo despertara?, ¿se presentaría la ocasión de decirle por fin su más grande secreto? ¿Le molestaría saber que estaba comprometido?'' estos eran los pensamientos que le atosigaban, no quería por nada del mundo lastimarlo, no podía ir y decir –oye te quiero pero estoy comprometido con otra- la reacción de su compañero no quería ni imaginarla, pero presentía muy dentro que dolería por partida doble… ''lo mejor sería no decir nada de aquello y marcharse de Japón con un bonito recuerdo''

-no sé, quizás para mañana solo nos queden los recuerdos-

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

T_T Y_Y hola a todas/os sigo con mis capis cortos, y bueno es que me llegan de repente y prefiero las cosas cortas cargadas de significado que las largas cargadas de nada, en lo personal me ha gustado el capi y todo lo que ha pasado en un simple viaje en auto…. Bueno ya que no puedo hablar por ustedes me gustaría saber que les pareció.

Gracias a todos en especial a ritzud alid y a mitsuki al igual que neko tao ren este va por ustedes….

Abucheos, comentarios o criticas son aceptados… algún reviews?


	5. Voluntad propia

Hola bueno ya saben las advertencias de siempre: esto es Yaoi, los personajes pertenecen a takei-sama, bla, bla, bla…

Gracias por los reviews, espero que lo disfruten como yo disfruto asiéndolo.

-personaje hablando-

''pensamientos''

'acentuaciones' igual **este. **

**Voluntad propia **

¿Por qué a mí? ¿No se les hace conocida aquella pregunta?, la verdad es que nunca le busque muchas razones a las cosas que me pasaban, solo aguantaba el golpe, me sacudía y emprendía la marcha de nuevo, mi vida se ha convertido en el peor melodrama que he podido conocer. Un imposible para aquellos que eligen seguir su corazón…

Luego de darles mil vueltas al asunto aquel trate de dormir, gracias al agotamiento no tarde en hacerlo, para cuando despierto eran más de las 10 _''demonios''; _así que apresuromi baño, y del armario elijo unos pantalones chinos y camisa sin mangas con un tigre bordado en la espalda. Al salir de mi guarida me encuentro con el Ainu comiendo cereal 'que sabrá Dios de donde saco' sentado a un extremo del comedor.

Su rostro resplandecía, sus ojos brillaban como si comer fuera la mejor cosa del mundo. La verdad es que admiro ese estomago de hierro que tiene gracias a eso parece como si las copas de más de ayer le hayan pasado por encima, solo le ruego a los grandes espíritus que no se acuerde de lo que paso en aquel auto.

-hasta que por fin te dignas a levantarte hoto- el antes mencionado luego de notar mi presencia no puede sino mas que levantar una ceja escéptico, claro sin dejar de comer.

-que dices Ren, si llevo horas esperando a que te despiertes-

-¿horas? Si claro-

-bueno, bueno horas no, un rato sin exagerar, ¿quieres desayunar?- dijo mostrándome otro tazón, la caja de cereal y mi más preciado liquido: leche.

No dure dos segundos y ya estaba preparando el dichoso desayuno, la escena me pareció cómica apenas ayer nos habíamos reencontramos por primera vez después 'de aquella despedida' y hoy desayunamos juntos como si fuera cosa cotidiana de todos los días. Más raro aun que tengamos una conversación que se podría catalogar como 'normal' en vez de los gritos e insultos.

-¿de dónde sacaste esto?- pregunte luego de unos segundos en los que los dos parecíamos más concentrados en el plato, que el uno del otro.

-servicio de habitación, espero que no te importe, me moría de hambre- dijo sirviendo su tercer tazón.

- de eso no me cabe duda- dije intencionalmente, pude apreciar como un pequeño sonrojo cubría sus mejilla antes de que volteara la cara a otro lado.

-disculpa, al otro dia de tomar me viene un hambre tremenda-

-y yo que creía que era cosa de todos los días- dije en un tono que el interpreto como burla.

-Ren!!- clásico reproche lo admito: me gusta fastidiarlo- como te gusta molestarme-

''_¿cómo adivinaste?''_

-tienes un talento natural para sacarme de quicio- _''en serio lo tienes'' _

-vaya amigo que me gasto-esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de la que casi instintivamente fui privado.

-¿Horo me tienes vergüenza?-pregunto ya harto de que me esquive las miradas, y de que trate graciosamente de que se lo coma la silla, pero no aun sigue ahí.

-nop, etto un poquitín, ya sabes mesientounpocoextrañodehaberdespertadoentuapartamentocuandoenverdadnomeacuerdodecomollegueaqui- (traducción me siento un poco extraño de haber despertado en tu apartamento cuando en verdad no me acuerdo de cómo llegue aquí).

-baka no hoto, si despertara en un lugar ajeno al que recuerdo no estuviera tan tranquilo y por demás no me tomaría tantas libertades como si fuera mía-

-que te digo que tenía hambre carajo- rabio el ainu molesto

-pero si eso no es nada raro en ti cabeza de maceta-

-eres un IN-SO-POR-TA-BLE tiburón- y aquí comienza mi dia, vuelven las expresiones infantiles que tanto me sacan de quicio.

-y tu un JODIDO BODOQUE-

-POR LO MENOS NO SOY UN ADICTO A LA LACTOSA, MIMADO Y PRESUMIDO GATITO- dijo harto poniéndose de pie y abrochándose la camisa.

-DEBERIAS TENER UN POCO MAS DE EDUCACION ESTUPIDO Y ENGREIDO…- _''momento me acaba de llamar…''_ -¿gatito?, ¿Cómo que gatito?

Si antes sus mejillas estaban acaloradas por la discusión ahora Horo le hacía competencia a un chile. Sus ojos se ensancharon y empalideció como si hubiera visto el fantasma de Hao aparecerse.

-veras, bu-bueno yo-o, Ren- tartamudeaba mientras luchaba con un botón que rehusaba a ponerse- es un solo un sobrenombre- termina diciendo en un susurro.

-gatito tu madre Ainu idiota- ups!! Golpe bajo….

-quieres pelear así te enseño quien es el idiota, cabeza de asta- un botón rodo por el piso debido a la rudeza con la que intentaba ponerse la camisa

-si serás imbécil ni siquiera eres capaz de abrocharte la camisa bien- dijo Ren acortando el espacio de un sonrojado chico y abrochando los botones de este.

El ainu iba a replicar algo cuando sintió que sus manos eran sustituidas por otras mucho más delgadas y suaves; su sorpresa fue grande cuando se dio cuenta que el autor de aquellas atrevidas manos era Ren (N/A: no en serio?), este tan concentrado estaba en su labor que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que llego al último botón, miro sus manos con reproche como si estas hubieran actuado por voluntad propia, pero no, la realidad era otra fue EL que se aproximo y fue EL quien le había abotonado.

''_¿y ahora quien es que tiene vergüenza?''_ no se atrevía a levantar la vista y mirarle cara a cara, no es que era un cobarde sino que las sensaciones como aquel gusano bailándole en la tripa no le dejaban. Si lo hacía quedaría expuesto, si lo hacía no sabía que podría pasar… a sus múltiples sensaciones se le sumo el desasosiego.

-Ren mírame- escucho que le ordenaban, cuando parecía más ocupado en reprochar a sus manos que en obedecer; aunque no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que le recorrió por el tono que uso Horo.

-Ren, por favor mírame- con una mano le levanto la cara, el sonrojo en sus caras y sus respiraciones encontradas le indicaban que estaban demasiado cerca. Una alarma se encendió en la cabeza del Tao.

-n-no me mires así- logro responderle el chino cuando pudo, y es que Horo no ayudaba en mucho, sus cabellos, sus ojos, sus labios entre abiertos le daban una visión divina del objeto de su deseo.

-¿Por qué?- avanzo un poco más el ainu abrazándole la cintura ligeramente y rozando levemente los labios del otro –dime que me detenga y lo hare- siguió con su tarea de rozar sus labios, solo eso, quería que Ren le comenzara a responder por sí solo.

No tuvo que esperar por mucho ya que el chino apretó el agarre que le tenía en la camisa y cansado del jueguito atrapo el labio inferior del otro entre los suyos. Horo no tardo en buscar profundidad y Ren en abrirle un poco más el paso, aquel beso no tardo en convertirse en apasionado, en necesidad… en una expresión de amor.

''_**Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuando, ni de donde**_

_**Te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo, **_

_**Así te amo por qué no se amar de otra manera.**_

_**Sino así de este modo en que no soy ni eres**_

_**Tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía**_

_**Tan cerca que se te cierran los ojos con mi sueño''**_

_Mañana te contare mis sueños… _

_Continuara…._

* * *

Desasosiego: inquietud, incertidumbre, miedo, intranquilidad, sobresalto, afligirse…

T_T espero que les haya gustado en lo personal me ha gustado aunque creo que me robe la última frase no sé de donde, si es así me disculpan… reviews?


	6. me quedare a tu lado

Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, el más largo que he hecho.

Si no se abran dado cuenta los personajes de Shaman King pertenecen a la brillante mente de Hiroyuki Takei… T_T

Si no te gusta el Yaoi te advierto que lo dejes de leer porque te puedes volver adicto/a a HoroXRen como me paso a mí.

''_los pensamientos van así'', _**(*********sonidos*), **'exaltamientos' o **así. **

**Este capítulo va enteramente dedicado a Ritzud Alid en agradecimiento por su apoyo en esta historia… así que chiquita espero que te guste. **

**Me quedare a tu lado **

Un suspiro a duras penas salió de sus bocas sintiendo como la adrenalina recorría sus cuerpos, sus labios danzaban aun compas entre dulce y salvaje, la necesidad era mucha y se hizo presente cuando el Usui acaricio la espalda del Tao hasta depositarse en su trasero, pícaro y descarado como era, se pego completamente. Por otro lado Ren gimió dando a conocer lo mucho que le agradaba ese nuevo contacto dejo de sujetar la camisa e interno sus manos en sus cabellos, pasándolo por la nuca del Usui y atrayéndolo, haciendo que el acto sea más profundo.

Con que a eso sabían sus labios, a gloria. La falta de aire se hizo presente haciendo que los besos del Usui se adentraran en su cuello provocándole fuertes estremecimientos. Aunque lo estaba disfrutando con un solo jalón de pelo demando los labios del Usui de nuevo. Todo se olvido y la razón se despidió en la puerta dejándolos en un mundo en la que solo existían dos seres que se querían y que se necesitaban.

**(*Sonido de teléfono sonando: cualquier tono que se imaginen tendría Horo en el cell*)**

En un solo movimiento Ren estaba apoyado en la mesa, sus piernas se enredaron en el cuerpo del norteño buscando quizás más contacto, pero hay algo que le molestaba y era ese molesto sonido que salía entre los pantalones de su chico…

-con-contesta- trataba de hablar el Tao, los besos eran sofocantes, las caricias encendidas cual carbones que traspasaba su ropa, quemándole, incitándole a abandonarse.

Usui solo gruño sin soltar los labios del violáceo, decidido a ignorar las peticiones del Tao y el teléfono. Metió sus manos dentro de su ropa buscando mas contacto con Ren y vaya que lo logro.

**(*El sonido se hizo más fuerte*) **

-maldita sea- de un solo movimiento el Tao saco el celular de los pantalones de su chico soltándole y demandando un poco de espacio, aclaro su garganta antes de contestar. (N/A: maldito todos los celulares, T_T)

-¿bueno? Si diga… está ocupado- Mientras tanto en peli celeste arreglaba su ropa mirando a su gatito en total adoración, sus cabellos violáceos caían con gracia, su respiración como la de él estaba descontrolada y ese sonrojo en su rostro lo hacía irresistible, quiso acercarse pero con una mano y mirada seria el Tao le detuvo.

-¿dónde?.... estaremos haya en un momento- **(*sonido de celular cerrándose*********) **

Una vez más quiso acercarse y otra vez se le impidió.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confuso, Ren solo le miraba con emociones que no supo reconocer.

-Luego hablaremos de esto, ahora debemos irnos- dijo bajando de la mesa y dándole el teléfono al Ainu –

-¿Ren qué pasa?- aquel tono que uso el chino no le había gustado nada, de súbito presintió que su felicidad duraría poco.

-No te angusties- dijo con cuidado sabiendo lo inestable emocional que era Horo- a ocurrido un accidente, Pilika está en el hospital-

**-&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&-**

Si hubiera sabido que Horo iba a reaccionar de esa manera después de la noticia no hubiera contestado nunca, después de eso, mientras se encaminaban al hospital no había parado de culparse y posterior hacerle miles de preguntas a las cuales no tenia respuesta. ¿Qué como estaba? ¿Qué si la estaban atendiendo? ¿Qué quien era el médico?... para la hora en que la enfermera le pidió ''amablemente'' que esperara y tenga paciencia el Tao estaba un poco más que harto. Pero no podía culparlo si estuviera en la situación de Horo y Jun fuera la afectada no sabría cómo reaccionar. La sola idea le dio escalofríos.

-puedes creerlo, así es este sistema de salud yo solo quiero saber de mi hermana y me dejan más de dos horas esperando- decía Horo con hastió que parecía encontrar divertido darles vueltas al salón.

-Estas exagerando hoto no llevamos más de 10 minutos-

-no debí dejarla sola, no debí dejarla manejar, debí llevarme las llaves anoche… ¿pero por qué no llega el doctor ese? ¿Acaso está muy grave?... - ahí iba de nuevo ya en el auto lo había vivido primero el arrepentimiento y luego las millones de preguntas.

-no dudes de la integridad de tu hermana, sabes que es muy capaz de manejar y de muchas cosas más. Esto es solo un accidente y los doctores llegaran en un momento - las palabras del Tao resonaron en su cabeza haciendo que aligerara los pasos y posterior se detuviera.

- ¿Y si está muerta?- le pregunto mirándole a los ojos, los cuales reflejaban muchas inseguridades aun.

- ya lo sabrías, tu hermana es fuerte Horo y te aseguro que no querrá que estés tan angustiado como ahora-

-¿Y si…?- dijo sentándose a su lado.

-¿Y si te callas?- la mirada que le dio le basto para callarse- Mira quédate aquí yo iré a preguntar- así hizo más cuando el Tao se disponía a salir, un hombre de apariencia cansada con bata blanca le interrumpió el paso.

-¿Horokeu Usui?- pregunto al mirar directamente a Ren

-s-so-y yo- el Usui se levanto de golpe poniéndose al lado del chino, sin muchos miramientos pregunto- ¿cómo esta mi hermana?-

-La situación de su hermana Pilika Usui es un tanto delicada por favor sentémonos para poderles explicar- Horo iba a replicar pero sintió como Ren lo tomaba del brazo y lo volvía a sentar, el médico hizo lo mismo en un sillón que les quedaba al frente- verán no voy a alentarle señor Usui la señorita sufrió varias fracturas entre costillas, pierna derecha y cabeza. A tenido daño interno por igual, parte de su hígado ha sido extirpado, ha tenido fallas cardiacas, pero lo más serio es que una parte comprometedora de su cerebro esta inflamada-

El doctor hizo una pausa para que tuvieran tiempo de asimilar la situación, Horo parecía estar muy afectado sus ojos se llenaron de tiernas lagrimas que rodaron libres por sus mejillas apretando la mano que el Tao le había tomado, _''no puede ser verdad, por favor, por favor… mi Pilika…''_

-ya ha sido operada del hígado y sus fallas cardiacas han sido controladas sin embargo la inflamación tiene que ceder para volverla a operar, ¿entiende lo que le estoy diciendo?-

-y-yo deseo verla- tartamudeo el Usui.

-en estos momentos se encuentra en cuidados intensivos puedo dejar que pase a verla, pero no podrá quedarse por mucho. Debe dejar números y dirección por cualquier cosa-

-así será- contesto Ren al ver que el norteño parecía más concentrado en los mosaicos del piso que en contestar.

-bien los espero en la cuarta planta- sin más el doctor se fue, dejándolos en un profundo silencio.

Usui sin pensarlo siquiera se recostó del cuerpo que permanecía a su lado mientras su mirada permanecía escondida entre sus cabellos, lo sabía algo se lo decía: que su felicidad no iba a durar mucho, solo quería que el mundo se le detuviera en ese instante. Sentía miedo, una tristeza y… ¿calor? Fue ahí que alzo sus orbes negras para encontrarse con los dorados que le miraban fijo, el lazo en sus manos se hacía más fuerte y comprendió que esa era la manera de Ren de decirle que estaba a su lado, como un compañero, _''como pareja''_ aquel pensamiento le dio cierta calidez en el corazón y quizás un poco mas de valor.

-Ren-

-debemos subir, ¿recuerdas?- Usui solo asintió y sin deshacer aquel lazo que los unía se dirigieron a donde se les había indicado.

**-&_&_&_&_&_&-**

La escena no fue menos alentadora la vivaz de Pilika Usui permanecía postrada en una cama conectada a cientos de cosas, estaba intubada, su pierna derecha enyesada una venda cubría su cabeza y cabellos. En su pecho electrodos y una vía central que le subministraba medicamentos regulados por una bomba de infusión (N/A: perdón es que estudio medicina y el tecnicismo me sale solo) su corazón palpitaba débil, eso sin contar las moretones que tenia por casi todas partes.

Horokeu Usui abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, se había hecho un imagen de cómo estaría su hermana pero nada se comparaba a la realidad por la que estaba pasando. Se acerco con pasos temblorosos mientras que Ren permaneció a distancia como un centinela vigilando cada movimiento. No tardo en tomar una de las manos inertes de su hermana entre las suyas, mirándola, esperando quizás una señal.

-chiquita mía, mira lo que te has hecho- decía mientras no podía evitar que nuevas lagrimas se formaran en sus ojos, aquella frase le recordó cuando eran niños, era la forma de su madre usaba para alentarlos después de algún golpe – ya verás que muy pronto estarás mejor-

En su mente no podía condecir perderla era la única familia cercana que tenia ya que su madre murió cuando aun eran unos niños y su padre… bueno su padre nunca le importo lo que pasara con ellos. Comenzó a relatarle acerca de la boda, de lo lindo que se veían los novios y de lo bien que la paso, le conto de su encuentro con Ren 'saltando algunas cosillas que pasaron' y sin darse cuenta el tiempo se les fue de las manos.

El doctor que antes había hablado con ellos entro a la habitación y se dirigió a Ren ya que el norteño permanecía junto a la cama de su hermana. Lucia un poco menos demacrado que horas anteriores y llevaba un expediente entre sus manos.

-Joven, me temo que es la hora de que ustedes partan el hospital tiene reglas de no recibir visitas después de las 6, mañana podrán venir si lo desean después de las 8- al escuchar esto Ren se despego de la pared donde había permanecido pegado todo el tiempo y se dirigió a donde estaban los Ainus.

-Horo debemos irnos- dijo tocándole levemente el hombro.

-¿Tan pronto?- suplico con los ojos, no quería despegarse de ella.

-son más de las 6 de la tarde, debes comer y cambiarte para que mañana puedas venir a verla, ahora- más que una sugerencia en los labios de Ren eso sonó como un mandato, era cierto llevaba más de 24 horas con la misma ropa y no había comido nada desde la mañana.

-está bien, Pili mañana me tendrás a primera hora, lo prometo- dicho esto le dio un beso en la mano y salió.

Afuera Ren y el doctor conversaban. –Me informara cualquier evento que requiera atención ¿verdad?- exigió Horo.

-claro joven le aseguro que su hermana está en buenas manos, por favor descansé ella necesitara de toda su buena voluntad mañana-

-se lo agradezco- dijo a modo de despedida, mientras que Ren solo inclino la cabeza en señal de despedida.

Ambos chicos entraron al auto y comenzaron a recorrer las millas, el silencio era denso hasta que Ren decidió romper aquello.

-deberíamos ir a tu casa a buscarte un par de ropas, el hotel no está muy lejos del hospital así que te puedes quedar y mañana vamos a ver de nuevo a Pilika-

-Ren gracias, no necesitas ocuparte tanto de mi-

-baka, creo que el hambre te está afectando la única neurona que tienes, vamos a comer algo-

-en verdad no tengo hambre, gracias-

-ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando te ponga comida enfrente hoto-

-QUE ES HORO!!-

**-&_&_&_&_&-**

Fue una sorpresa cuando Ren le llevo a comer hamburguesas y a su pesar tuvo que admitir que tenía razón pues de solo olor la comida le había entrado un hambre voraz, ambos ya saciados se dirigieron al pequeño apartamento que compartía con su hermana hace ya unos cuantos meses, Horo tomo una ducha rápida, preparo una mochila con lo necesario y regresaron al hotel donde antes había besado a Ren. Con toda la carga que sentía aquello lo hizo sonreír, la forma en que se habían besado había sido más que fantástica y superaba más allá de sus expectativas. Y pensar que solo a unos metros el chino se estaba bañando ''desnudito'' no ayudaba a su mente a que tuvieras pensamientos muy sanos.

Suspiro con un dejo de melancolía en vez de estar pensando en Ren debería concentrarse en Pilika, su hermanita que había tenido un terrible accidente y yacía todavía sin muchas expectativas. Pero debía ser fuerte por ella, por el mismo…. Ren entro a la habitación sin ser notado por el norteño, acostado en la cama y con los ojos cerrados parecía estar un poco más tranquilo, sin contar que la falta de camisa lo hacía lucir tentativo a sus ojos. Se sentó con cuidado a un costado de la cama, había sido un dia demasiado largo y solo quería asegurarse si él estaba bien.

-¿viniste a darme las buenas noches, Ren?- el norteño lo miraba de reojo con una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios mientras que un pequeño rosado subía por las mejillas de ambos.

-ya quisieras puerco espín, no necesito una excusa para entrar donde me de la regalada gana- dijo parándose para irse

-ahí que humor te gastas- Usui había tomado una mano atrayéndolo con brusquedad a él.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- antes de que pudiera reaccionar Horo ya lo tenía debajo y con sus manos sujetas.

-porque no eres un poco sincero contigo y admites que me viniste a verme- dijo antes de sellar sus labios por segunda vez en ese dia, sintiendo de nuevo aquella sensación extraña en su estomago.

-Por que me no me da la gana- dijo cuando se separaron a tomar aire –ahora suéltame- exigió el Tao.

-te hace de rogar, gatito- dijo Horo antes de asaltar sus labios de nuevo, la sensación era muy placentera pero el cansancio iba ganando terreno, lentamente Horo se acostó a su lado abrazando al gatito que en esos momentos le daba la espalda. Después de un rato un Ren decidido a ir a su cama se encontró bien sujeto por la cintura.

-pero que…-

-quédate- susurro Horo muy cerca de su oído acto que le mando choques eléctricos por todo su sistema nervioso- por favor no me dejes solito-

Ok si se lo pedía de esa forma iba a ser **un gran sacrificio** y dormiría a su lado, no paso el rato y sentía que la respiración del Ainu se volvía más relajada, lo que le permitió relajarse el mismo en sus brazos.

-me quedare… solo hasta que estés mejor- dijo al viento, sin sospechar que aun entrando en sueño su compañero lo había escuchado.

_Continuara_

* * *

Kawai!!! Mi capi más largo, y debo decir que me encanto de pito a hito como dicen por aquí… debo hacer una encuesta **MUY IMPORTANTE** así que les apreciaría que me dijeran en un reviews que eligen… pleaaaaseeeee….

_**¿Cuánto aprecian a Pilika: la mato o no la mato?**_

Y la más importante de todas: _**¿Quién será el Uke y quien será el seme? **_

Ustedes eligen muchas gracias por sus apoyos y Alid espero que esto te haya gustado.


	7. Inestable

Hola, de nuevo un capi y lo primero que hare será agradecer por sus comentarios que me llenan de ánimo, y lo segundo es ADVERTIRLES que este capi contiene Lime, un Ren nostálgico y un Horo hecho furia, humor… y mas con ustedes la séptima entrega.

_

_

**Inestabilidad emocional **

**1ra. Parte **

**_**

_

Todo en la vida tiene un principio y una razón de ser, un comienzo, un progreso y luego una muerte. Así como para toda acción ocurre una reacción: si tenemos hambre comemos, si estamos sucios nos bañamos, si sentíamos frio buscábamos calor y eso era justamente lo que necesitaba: ¡¡¡CALOR!!!

El frio insoportable de la llegada del invierno le calaba los huesos asiendo que incontenible veces titiritara aun en sueños y que casi inconscientemente se recostara más sobre el frente cálido que le cobijaba la espalda. La sensación lejos de ser incomodad, le daba la paz y la calidez que en esos momentos necesitaba habría pensado que era un sueño hasta que sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban…

-buenos días- sintió unos labios rozando ligeramente su nuca

-h-u-h- soltó aun entre sueños

-vamos gatito- los fríos labios se pasearon por su cuello hasta subir a la oreja y morderla ligeramente, alguien se había tomado la tarea de despertarlo, y con él **todas** sus hormonas- despierta-

Aquellos brazos se pasearon en su piel mientras le susurraba cosas intangibles en su oído, se arqueo sin poder evitar las sensaciones que esas manos le provocaban bajo la camisa.

-Horo- susurro el nombre de su amante ligeramente más despierto y consiente que pensamientos y palabras coherentes se iban lejos cada vez que se le repartían más besos, su mano subió hasta el cuello del otro atrayéndolo más a sí.

-dime- obedeciendo a la orden silenciosa de besarle desde la línea de su cuello hasta la base donde nacía su cabello.

-te he dicho que no me llames gatito- aquello no había sonado como un reproche más bien su voz había bajado dos tonos casi con un ronroneo, seriamente le estaba afectando lo que le hacía y ambos lo sabían, fue así que Horokeu decidió jugar su última carta.

- ¿no te gusta?- su boca se paseo por toda la extensión de piel que tenia alcance estampando en lo más profundo de su ser el sabor de aquella mientras que sus manos se metían deliberadamente dentro del pantalón de Ren- no parece cariño- como respuesta un gemido escapo de los labios de Ren, no podía pensar claro, no cuando esas manos hacían maravillas en su piel.

Le encantaba lo dócil que se volvía Ren cuando acababa de despertar, no pudiendo resistir más la tentación sus manos encontraron lo que buscaban, tan dispuesto, tan suave, Ren era todo un horizonte por descubrir, quería saber cómo le gustaba… que lo tocasen, nunca había estado con un hombre solo las veces que **solo** tuvo que saciar su ansiedad, pero el darle placer a otro era completamente nuevo. Con cuidado se deslizo por toda la extensión de la piel que tenía en sus manos, sonriendo satisfecho al escuchar los suaves gemidos que se le escapaban y los escalofríos, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo… hasta que…

-su-suéltame travieso- ordeno Ren con dificultad, deteniendo las maniobras que se le realizaba con sus manos- o te cortar…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que en un descuido de mirarle unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos pidiéndole, más bien exigiéndoles que se abrieran para él, negándose Ren decido cambiar el juego dando la vuelta, subiendo encima y posicionando ambas piernas a los laterales de la cadera de Horo.

-que malito eres- se quejo falsamente, sus manos estaban fuertemente sujetas a ambos lados de su cabeza y Ren no tenía la cara más santa del barrio.

-¿Esa es tu manera de despertar a la gente?-

-no, digamos que estoy optimizando mis técnicas, ¿Qué tal?-

-¿ah sí? Yo también se optimizar **cariño** -sentencio con una sonrisa retorcida en sus labios, aquello lo puso nervioso nada bueno vendría después de esa mirada… o quizás sí.

Ren se acerco ligeramente a sus labios rozándole igual como él le había hecho en la nuca, comenzado en su cuello, para bajar a la V que se formaba en el medio y lamer ligeramente ahí, y luego repartió ligeros besos alrededor. Bajo a la línea del cuello y subió lamiendo de la manera más provocativa, el ainu desarmado por la acción de su Koi no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de sus labios.

-¿te gusta?- que alguien se apiadadle de él, Ren se encontraba detrás de sus orejas besando aquel punto sensible, paseando su lengua con parsimonia mientras que su cuerpo se rozaba ligeramente con su erección.

-¡Ren!- pronuncio sorprendido por la intima caricia que se le estaba proporcionando.

-dime- dijo en su oído, haciendo que un escalofrío subiera por su espina dorsal y que se arqueara para tener más contacto –travieso- susurro en su oído de nuevo mordiendo el lóbulo y pasando su lengua.

-¿me das un besito?-

-ahhh nop-

-no seas malito-

El chino se separo para dirigir sus enigmáticos y majestuosos ojos a sus negras orbes, aquella mirada decía muchas cosas, hablaba de deseo, de pasión… de amor. Ambos sonrieron uno con ternura y suplica mientras que el otro prácticamente se lo comía con los ojos. Despacio rozo sus labios ligeramente y se aparto al ver que el Usui intentaba avanzar más allá, repitió la misma acción y atrapo su labio inferior, paso su lengua ahí y luego le beso despacio, -_que tortura- _pensó Horo.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo el beso se fue profundizando haciendo que Ren soltara sus manos y le acariciara mientras que su compañero jugaba con sus cabellos y lo jalaba más a él. Ambos rodaron varias veces en la cama buscándose, acariciándose y besándose, risas, suspiros y gemidos entrecortados se escuchaban en la habitación cosa que si por ellos fuera nunca acabarían.

-de-be-mos irnos- susurro el Tao contra los labios del otro

-solo un poquito- y volvieron a besarse, duraron unos minutos más hasta que con dificultad logro separarse del Usui…

-¿quieres salir a desayunar?- decía mientras se paraba y arreglaba su ropa – ahí un restaurante bueno camino al hospital-

-me parece excelente, me baño y nos vamos- respondió parándose igual y quitándose dicho sea de paso la camisa, la tentativa imagen del Usui le previno del peligro que era quedarse en esa habitación.

-entonces nos veremos luego- sin más se fue dejándolo solo, el norteño estaba que no cabía de felicidad el comienzo de la mañana no podía ser mejor y las cosas con Ren iban avanzando de maravilla, desnudo entro al baño dejando que el agua enfriara aquellos músculos que habían estado en alerta no hace más de unos minutos(N/A: ¿Entienden de que músculos hablamos o se los tengo que poner con dibujitos?).

_

_

_

Mientras tanto el chino entraba a su cuarto quitándose la ropa de por medio cuando noto el pequeño celular que había dejado sobre la cama, al tomarlo entre manos su sorpresa fue grande, había 18 llamadas perdidas de china más específicamente de su hermana, se maldijo mentalmente al recordar que era lunes y que para eso entonces debía haber vuelto. Antes de soltar el aparato de nuevo este volvió a vibrar (eso explicaba por qué no lo había escuchado durante la noche), evoco otra maldición antes de contestar, el nombre en la pantalla solo podía significar una cosa… problemas.

-diga-

-Dios mío gracias, Ren! Hasta que contestas he tratado de comunicarme contigo toda la noche- el tao se sentó en la cama mirando como el reloj de la pared marcaba las 11 y cuarto, era tarde- ¿ya estás aquí? ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar?-

-Jun eso no será necesario- murmuro despacio lamentando que tarde o temprano debía decir su paradero y las razones por las que estaba ahí aun.

-pero llegaras temprano ¿verdad?, mama está muy ajetreada preparando la bienvenida de tu prometida y En la espera impaciente, si lo vieras Ren parece otro con…-

-Aun estoy en Japón- le corto de una vez por todas, el silencio se coló entre los dos, momento que a Ren le pareció una eternidad.

-hermano…- hablo la taoísta no sin antes lanzar un suspiro al viento, había querido que él nunca hubiera vuelto a Japón conociendo de antemano las razones por la que su hermano parecía uno más de los zombis de la familia sin emociones y sin reacciones, le dolió mucho pensar que este se estaba aferrando a algo que su familia no permitiría- tu…

-no digas nada Jun, necesito que hagas algo por mi ya te daré las razones más tardes-

-no hay porque, se perfectamente lo que está pasando quiero en verdad pensar que no te volviste loco y que sabes que tus acciones pueden tener consecuencias. Si es tiempo lo que quieres tratare de hacerlo- una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formo en sus labios, mentalmente agradeció el hecho de que ella lo conocía demasiado bien

-xie xiè-

-no hay de que, por favor cuídate y saluda a Horo de mi parte-

- no te he dicho que el este aquí conmigo-

-si no lo está te apuesto lo que sea de que pronto lo estará, los sentimientos son como los adolescentes mientras más los reprimes mas rebeldes se vuelven- suspiro como si estuviera recordando sus viejas andanzas, Ren por su parte solo la escuchaba- como pasa el tiempo ¿no crees?-

- así debe ser-

- lo que no debería ser es que nuestra familia este cargándote con todo esta responsabilidad, como me hubiera gustado ser hombre para librarte de esto-

-no digas tonterías Jun, tú tienes tus responsabilidades y yo tengo las mías y eso casi nada podrá cambiarlo-

- tan racional como siempre pero Ren estás viviendo una ilusión y estas mal- pena, odio pero sobre todo **dolor** se concentraba en medio del pecho del más joven no quería, no podía separas de Horo no quería perder esa sensación en su estomago, ni esos labios, ni esos ojos traviesos y tan tiernos… sin percatarse había estado cavando su propio hoyo tomando lo único que en su vida había deseado de verdad: a Horo.

-yo… ya no estoy solo- a ambos le dolió aquellas palabras, la mayor de los Tao no sabía que decir o que hacer por el- necesito buscar una salida, algo que no me aleje de esto… no tienes idea del bien que me hace Jun- su voz era apenas un murmullo triste que se perdía en la línea del teléfono.

-ya verás que todo estará bien, ¿recuerdas eso Ren? TODO saldrá bien, te daré tiempo lo prometo tu solo preocupa en encontrar una salida a esto… por favor no estés triste me pone mal oírte así-

-no te preocupes por mi estaré bien- la seguridad falsa volvió a su voz buscando así convencerla y de paso a el mismo- debo irme-

-te quiero, cuídate-

-igual- y colgó quedándose unos minutos mirando el teléfono, paso su mano por su cara y se dio cuenta de que había soltado unas lagrimas aquello lo puso de muy mal humor, no tenía por qué ser tan débil y menos llorar cuando nunca en su vida lo había hecho _-''definitivamente el amor apesta''_- pensó mientras se metía a la ducha.

Minutos después ambos entraban a uno de los más famosos restaurantes de todo Japón, Ren llevaba pantalones de seda negra y una camisa de igual color sin mangas y cuello chino, se le veía totalmente apuesto mientras que Horo algo cohibido por lo elegante del lugar y su compañero, llevaba unas bermudas azul oscuras más debajo de las rodillas, tenis converse negros una camisa blanca de rayas azules remangado en los brazos y sobre esta un suéter negro, se le veía jovial y muy sexy.

El restaurante estaba compuesto por cubículos separados por paredes de papel japonés permitiendo así privacidad entre sus clientes y ventanales que permitían una vista hermosa de la ciudad, luego de ubicarlos el meter les llevo las cartas de entrada y de bebidas, el chino eligió un vino y siguió mirando lo demás de las otras.

-vaya que se nos hizo tarde esta mañana- dijo el ainu tratando de romper el hielo con un pequeño sonrojo, desde que había vuelto a ver a Ren esa mañana este había estado mucho tiempo en silencio y parecía estar enojado por algo, así que se armo de todo el valor que tenia para hacerlo sentir mejor- ¿habías venido antes a este lugar Ren?-

El peli morado solo lo miro un momento murmurando una blasfemia en chino, después de aquella llamada su humor había empeorado gravemente y fue peor cuando se dio cuenta que el bodoque de su compañero era el causante de todos sus problemas y que debía encontrar una salida, sumando todas las cosas casi miro con odio a Horo que parecía más fresco que una lechuga.

-¿qué vas a pedir?- ese tono en la voz no era lo que había esperado pero confirmaba sus sospechas sobre el estado de humor del Tao, solo tenía que averiguar una cosa… el ¿por qué?

-Pasta y carne mechada ¿y tú?-

- pechuga y ñoquis de papa *- el mesero apunto y con una reverencia se retiro.

- ¿cómo?- ironizo el ainu- nada de tus pastosas comidas chinas ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Ren?-

-el mismo que te partirá la cara si sigues con tu imbecilidad-

-¿Mi qué?-

-imbecilidad analfabestia- ok lo primero no lo había entendido pero lo segundo….

-¿cómo me llamaste cabeza de asta?-

-¿eres sordo o te tengo que hacer dibujitos?-

-el único dibujo que veras será la marca de mi puño en tu cara bebe leches-

- ¿ah sí?- ironizo despectivo el Tao, por retorcido que parezca esto si le subía el humor- eso quisiera verlo cabeza de maceta-

-te lo demostraría si no estuviéramos aquí cabeza de asta-

- es eso o tienes miedo que el que acabe con tu linda cara sea yo puerco espín- a ver la cara de ensoñación de Horo supo que sus palabras habían tenido un efecto contrario a lo que esperaba y se pregunto que había dicho o hecho para que el idiota se pusiera así.

-me consideras lindo- afirmo el ainu disipando todas sus sospechas y con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-claro que no-

-claro que si-

-claro que no-

-claro que si-

-que no-

-lo dijiste admite que te gusto-

-como a las nauseas-

-ahí no seas malito- lloriqueo falso por parte del ainu mas tres venas en la frente del Tao…

Para cuando el mesero llego a servirles encontró a un peli azul sobándose la cabeza, a un chino con sonrisa autosuficiente y un salero en el suelo que de seguro era el causante del repentino dolor de cabeza, rio para sí y siguió asiendo su trabajo _''estos jóvenes de hoy en dia''_

**-&_&_&_&_&-**

Gracias al episodio de esta mañana llegamos mas tarde de lo anticipado esta vez el doctor no nos recibió y lo hubiéramos esperado de no ser porque cierto personaje termino por desesperarse y llegar a la habitación **él solito** y claro gracias al magnífico sentido de orientación que tiene una brújula en el triangulo de las bermudas llegamos a otro piso, perdidos en el hospital.

Trate lo juro, de calmarme, de respirar profundo, de contar hasta 10, 20, 30 todas aquellas idioteces que la gente estúpida sigue, pero al llegar a 50 mi paciencia estaba llegando a los limites; pero no, no puedo solamente culparlo a él de esto, nadie me manda a hacerle caso sabiendo que nunca ha tenido un gran cerebro…

-je je bueno… creo que es por aquí- afirmo en su decimo intento

_-''cálmate Ren''- _

-este parece ser el mismo pasillo de hace un rato, quizás si…

_-''Amo a mi querido idiota, por mas descerebrado, estúpido, desorientado puerco espín tragón que sea, solo necesita desempacar su cerebro y usarlo por primera vez, vamos no es una cosa tan difícil o ¿sí?''_

- ya se aquí es- y abrió sin mucho decoro una de las blancas puertas de aquel pasillo, yo sin prestarle mucha atención le seguí…

**OUO O//O*** -ah! Ah! Ah! AHHH! – antes de que el sonrojo de nuestras caras o el sangrado nasal del mas imbécil de los seres fuera descubierto infraganti, cerré la puerta de un portazo, su risa no se pudo esperar.

-no puedo creer que se pueda hacer esa clase de cosas en un hospital-

-medicina alternativa supongo- ambos estallamos en risas y como si fuera un sedante mi enojo desapareció.

-te agradezco que tengas tanta paciencia conmigo-

-créeme que no cuentas con tal suerte-ambos seguimos caminando quizás un poco mas distraídos que antes.

-eres muy lindo conmigo gatito- el ainu trato de abrazarlo pero Ren fue más rápido y quitándose le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-si vuelvo a escuchar ese apodo de nuevo te aseguro que no veras a tus nietos- amenazo zigzagueante

-no importa de todas forma no pienso tener nietos si no es contigo- se incorporo para mirarle a los ojos.

Un pequeño sonrojo los cubría a ambos y en la mirada dorada se reflejaban muchas cosas que no supo como descifrar.

-jóvenes- llamo el apresurado doctor llegando hasta ellos, Horo le saludo efusivamente mientras que Ren solo inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo- hace rato me informaron que habían llegado, los he estado buscando

-todo es culpa de este baka que no encuentra ni su propio pie-

-No comiences- amenazo Horo

-comienzo cuando me da la gana tu a mi no me mandas blanca nieves-

-¿quieres pelear Rentado?-

-eso quisieras bodoque retrasado- Un goteo de parte del personal médico se hizo presente alguien debía meterse antes de que esto acabara mal

-se ve que se llevan muy bien- afirmo el doctor

Ambos le voltearon a ver con una mirada que decía todas las ganas de matar a alguien que tenían, la gotita se hizo más grande y aclaro la garganta antes de volverá hablar- tengo noticias de su hermana- eso basto para que ambos chicos se dejaran en paz por el momento…

-¿como sigue doctor?-

-vera la hinchazón de su cerebro ha ido disminuyendo lo que nos da esperanza de que pronto podremos operarla-

-¿y le abrirán el cráneo y todo?- Horo puso cara de asco y miedo de solo imaginarse a Pilika con la cabeza abierta.

-comprenda que es necesario, debemos evaluar el daño que su cerebro ha sufrido y reparar ciertas cosas-

- pero si se opera habrá riesgo ¿verdad?-

-en todas las operaciones ahí riesgo joven-

-sea claro necesito saber cómo puede quedar-

- una de la mayor complicaciones es que quede paralitica pero si presenta más complicaciones de las que tiene… haremos todo lo posible-

Los tres permanecieron en silencio siendo guiados por el médico hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Pilika antes de llegar al pasillo Horo hizo una última pregunta.

-¿no necesita que firme una autorización o algo para que la operen?-

-ah sí, es cierto pero ya su padre se ha encargado de eso-

-¿qué dijo?- el norteño se paró en seco cosa que extraño a los dos hombres que le acompañaban.

-¿acaso no lo sabía? su padre llego esta mañana temprano desde ese entonces no sea a separado de su hija, es muy parecido a usted-

¿Su padre… aquí? ¿Solo con Pilika? Aquello no le gusto nada y se reflejo en su cara llena de disgusto antes de lo que los otros dos pudieran reaccionar ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación, la escena que vio le provoco rabia, el hombre que se había dedicado a darles la vida y que luego de la muerte de su madre los había rechazado estaba ahí sentado junto a ella con el papel del mas devoto de los padres, sentía su sangre hervir.

-¡¡Sal!!- le ordeno lentamente y amenazante, no quería montar una escena frente al delicado estado de su hermana- ahora!!-

Para cuando Ren y el doctor llegaron un hombre un poco más alto que Horo con los cabellos azules y la mirada fiera salía imponente de la habitación, al mirar la cara de su amigo supo que este no era para nada bienvenido y no pudo evitar compararlos, en cuanto a físico hoto era una copia más joven de su padre.

-¿se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí?- ira contenida había en sus palabras. Ambos hombres, padre e hijo parecían lobos apunto de atrapar una presa.

-no puedo creer lo irresponsable que eres Horokeu me das vergüenza solo de verte- su voz era grave y mas áspera que la de su hijo.

- a mi no me provocas algo muy diferente Orión*, es mas hasta podría enumerarte diez cosas más que me provocas con tan solo ver tu cara- Ren archivo ese nombre en su memoria notando como Horo no parecía tenerle miedo a su padre, muy al contrario buscaba lastimarlo con palabras.

-chiquillo insolente- como un trueno uno de aquellos brazos sujeto a Horo por la nuca y lo estrelló en la pared más cercana, el golpe seco hizo que tanto Ren como el doctor fueran a impedir lo que se avecinaba. Antes de llegar el hijo ya le había dado un buen puñetazo en la cara cosa que le hizo soltarlo y tambalearse pero cuando estos iban a volver a golpearse eran sujetados por los otros.

-suéltame Ren que hoy mato a este desvergonzado ¿COMO TE ATREVES A VENIR AQUÍ DESPUES DE ABANDONARNOS A PILIKA Y A MI POR TANTOS AÑOS PORTANDOTE COMO EL MAS SANTO CUANDO EN VERDAD NUNCA TE IMPORTO LO QUE PODIA PASAR CON NOSOTROS? No tienes ningún derecho-

-Pilika es mi hija también- dijo en los brazos del doctor que a duras penas lograba contenerlo.

-¿A SI? Me pregunto cuándo te diste cuenta de eso, cuando se murió mi madre o cuando Pili te suplicaba que te quedaras con nosotros, no tienes derecho de estar aquí y menos de decir que soy un irresponsable cuando el único que la ha cuidado aquí soy yo-

- y vaya que has hecho un buen trabajo dejándola estrellarse con un muro-

El golpe bajo que le dio le basto para calmarse y dejar de forcejear, muy en el fondo tenía que admitir que se sentía responsable por lo que había ocurrido, él debía cuidarla y velar por su seguridad todo el tiempo quizás si aquella noche había estado con ella nada de esto estuviera pasando- se equivoca- la voz de Ren se dejo escuchar por toda la sala haciendo que todos los ojos se posaran en el, este salió de atrás de Horo y se coloco en frente con una mirada bastante peligrosa en su rostro- lo que paso con Pilika fue un accidente y usted sabe perfectamente que eso no fue culpa de nadie si aquí en esta sala hay alguien que no jugó su papel bien es usted que nunca quiso ser el padre de estos chicos, no permitiré que lo menosprecie de esa manera- el chico detrás de él tuvo unas ganas inmensa de abrazarlo al ver cómo le defendía, sonrió orgulloso al saber que la persona que amaba tenia la boca bien puesta para decir las verdades….

_Continuara _

* * *

Orión: significa dios de la caza

Ñoquis: son unos bollos que se preparan con papa y son realmente deliciosos

Xie Xiè: significa gracias en chino

**Próximo capítulo el tan anhelado LEMON **

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus votaciones tanto en los reviews como en la mensajería privada ya sé lo que quieren y prometo complacer sus gustos: el de todos!!

Se que este capi quedo mas como relleno pero ya dirán ustedes si les gusto o no

Ahhh las votaciones siguen hasta el próximo capi


	8. Confianza?

No tengo palabras para disculparme, más de un mes sin actualizar pero espero que este capi (que es el más largo) satisfaga un poco del tiempo en que no he podido…

Bueno como ya sabrán Shaman King no es mío, pero si Horo y Ren así que solo YO puedo hacer lo que hice con este chicos (ji ji ji me pase sorry T.T)

Advertencias: peleas, lenguaje obsceno, discusiones, cursilerías para algunos, romance para otros y se me olvida algo……. Humnnnn…… ah sí, ESTE CAPI NO ES ACTO PARA MENORES (NI CARDIACOS) CONTIENE: **L**E**M**O**N**.

Homofóbicos abstenerse y **para los que lean ya que es mi primera vez les agradecería saber que les pareció**, sin más y agradeciendo sus reviews el capitulo 8…

**¿Confianza?**

**Capitulo 8 **

___

___

___

''_¿Qué clase de bestia era aquella persona a quien su Horo estaba obligado a llamar padre?'' _

Sabía por experiencia propia que los padres son algo más que un dolor de cabeza, pero lo ingenuo de la situación es que había pensado por mucho tiempo que estas cosas nada mas le podía pasar a él, _''ja,_ _ja'' _miro de nuevo a Horo que **'casi'** estaba un poco más calmado, quizás gracias a su intervención. Pero el momento no estaba para relajarse debía encontrar una manera para que los dos imponentes hombres no se molieran a golpes como hace poco habían hecho. Sintió su sangre hervir cuando le había visto estrellar a su hijo contra la pared que tuvo que reclamar a todo su auto control para no partirle el cuello en ese justo momento. Nadie, **NA-DI-E** tocaba lo que por derecho le pertenecía y eso incluía al furico peli azul que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Sus manos antes atenazadas a su espalda poco a poco disminuían su intensidad hasta convertirse en un ligero roce, mientras que el sonido del bip de la maquina que conectada a Pilika a la vida era lo único que se escuchaba en la estancia, tenedor padre pareció relajado pero la sonrisa retorcida y su mirada aguda solo le permitieron pensar que había cambiado de estrategia, le devolvió la mirada diez veces más férrea e intensa, si aquel hombre pensaba que Ren Tao se dejaría intimidar con alguien estaba muy equivocado, y eso se lo demostraría.

-les pido por favor que si no quieren ser expulsados TODOS del hospital, mantenga la cordura- la voz del médico sonó firme haciendo comprender que su decisión no contemplaba excepciones.

-si tenemos que soportar la presencia de este señor, le pido atentamente mantener sus manos lejos de Horo sino créame no solo será expulsado del hospital- quizás fue la mirada dura, el brillo en sus ojos, o la amenaza que aquellas palabras ocultaban o lo que sea de su presencia que logro, para su completa satisfacción, hacer reaccionar al hombre del frente.

-Oye Ren yo…-

-si no cruzamos palabras mucho mejor… ¿Quién es usted y que hace con mis hijos?- _''fantástico ahora no solo deciden por mi sino que me ignoran''-_ironizo mentalmente Horo.

-créame, eso no es de su incumbencia- poniendo fin a la discusión y con la satisfacción en los labios Ren tomo a Horo de un brazo y, entrando a la habitación de Pilika, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Impertinente, egocéntrico y sobre protector; no era ningún tonto había algo entre esos malsanos jóvenes, algo que resaltaba a la luz y que no dejaba dudas. Sintió asco de solo pensar en el 'tipo' de relación que mantenía ese muchacho de imponente presencia y de lengua viperina con su hijo, pero después de todo debía admitir que Horokeu no tenía tan mal gusto.

_

_

-&-&-&-&-&-&

_

_

Dos sujetos que diferenciaban mucho de humor entraron a la habitación, cerca estaba la sonrisa de uno a ser triunfante mientras que el otro poseía una mueca que distaba entre el disgusto, confusión, y el enojo. El chino tuvo que tragarse la carcajada que estuvo a punto de soltar cuando voltio de cerrar la puerta para encontrarse con este, escéptico cruzo sus brazos y se recostó de la puerta dándole a entender al Usui que no se dejaría doblegar por esa cara.

-pero….

-querías ver a tu hermana ahí está, acepta el trato y no tendremos problemas-

-no era lo que yo quería, no lo quiero cerca de ella-

-no puedes hacer mucho, por eso es su padre-

-pudiera ser el papa pero si no hubieras salido con aquello…

-ahora no me digas que todo esto es mi culpa- dijo con indignación y cualquier rastro de humor se borro de su faz.

-lo es, tu...-

-si YO no hubiera abierto la boca estarían fuera del hospital sin poder verla porque te aseguro que no fui el que ha comenzado una discusión aquí dos veces en lo que va de dia- dijo sin poder evitar el tono molesto en sus palabras

-no estoy discutiendo contigo-

-haces algo peor me estas reprochando por haberte defendido-

-Ren se defenderme solo-

-eso lo vi perfectamente-

-¿maldita sea porque no confías en mí?- susurro, no estaban solos en la sala intensiva así que debían controlarse.

-sabes, la misma pregunta te la hago a ti- molesto, irritado y apunto de retorcerle el pescuezo la mejor decisión que tomo fue retirarse no sin antes dirigir una de esas mortales miradas a su compañero.

Mas que malhumorado salió el chino de la sala buscando quizás un poco de paz sin contar con los dos pares de ojos que le siguieron hasta que desapareció escaleras abajo, llego a la planta más baja en busca de un refresco o si tenía suerte un buen trago. Los hospitales apestaban, Horo apestaba y toda su familia también, pensaba seriamente en haber dejado que le partieran la cara y que ambos se mataran mientras trataba de conseguir su bebida…

…y digo trataba…

-imbécil- como si fuera lo más natural del mundo a unos pisos donde se encontraba los Usui's estaba un chino de bastante malhumor torturando a una maquina de refresco que se había tragado sus monedas y no le había devuelto…

-maldito… tenedor… imbécil… baka, baka, baka…-decía mientras golpeaba a la miserable maquina.

Su comportamiento distaba mucho de ser normal y eso lo pensaban la mayoría que pasaban por ese pasillo y veía la curiosa escena entre un hombre y una maquina _''fantástico Ren ahora te dedicaras al entretenimiento publico'', _con fastidio dejo esta en paz comprendiendo que no tenía la culpa de su rabia, y deslizándose hasta quedar pegado en la fría pared blanca, como si tuviera vida propia de la maquina salió el dichoso refresco y esto solo logro fastidiarlo más, lo miro como si fuera lo más curioso que le habría pasado en años.

-si no lo quieres- oye que le decían.

-adelante- había perdido la sed y todo deseo de beberse la dichosa bebida prácticamente esa máquina se había burlado de él así que no le importo cederla.

-¿sabes? Destruir propiedad pública es un delito, aunque es buena para aguantar unos cuantos golpes-

Ren seguía renuente a seguir la conversación que se le estaba planteando, simplemente no era un buen momento para hablar. El hombre tomo la bebido gustoso como si hubieran pasado años sin tomar nada y agrego…

-tu nombre es Ren ¿verdad?-

-y el suyo Nowaki gran cosa-

-¿co…como lo supiste?-

-el nombre en su bata me dio alguna pista…- _''…idiota''_

_-_je je ja ya veo a veces se me olvida que la llevo puesta, tienes talento para evadir las cosas-

-…- a repuesta el aludido solo gruño una frase que daba a entender que no quería hablar con nadie, alguien con instinto de supervivencia sabría en que peligro se encontraba ya que de antemano lo único que deseaba hacer era partir, romper o despedazar algo.

-debería trabajar de mediador o algo por el estilo-

-¿por qué no mejor trabajar en partirle la cara?-

-porque acabaríamos en reconstrucción estética y no creo que usted quiera golpear precisamente mi cara-

- y si no es la del que me está molestando entonces ¿de quién será?-

-no sé, acabo de conocer a dos con complejo de saco de papas quizás podríamos probar suerte-

-…-

-no quería meterme en cosas privadas, pero con este trabajo nunca sabes cómo acabaras el dia o si el que quedara enfermo eres tú mismo, aquí adentro es todo mundo-

-por su cara se ve que ha encontrado muchas cosas aquí, no sé cómo puede vivir en un lugar así es más, la sola idea de estar en un hospital me enferma-

-entre todas las cosas malas que debemos enfrentar aun hay cosas que nos dan alegría, como si de repente la hermana de su amigo despertara esa sería una gran alegría, hasta creo que una persona como usted se pondría contento-

-no me crea tan noble-

-no, lo que sí creo es que quiere ver a Horokeu lejos de estas cosas, no pude evitar fijarme de que lo cuida mucho-

-los Usui's no son dados a tener cerebro y las personas que estamos a su alrededor tendemos a hacerlo- admitió con cierto enojo en su voz.

- puede ser cierto, pero no estoy hablando de ese tipo de cuidado- dijo de manera sugestiva y Ren entendía perfectamente el mensaje subliminal que guardaban esas palabras, y dicho sea de paso admirando la sagacidad con que se manejaba la persona a su lado- y vuelvo a meterme en la vida de otros- se reprendió en voz alta.

-se nota que se le es imposible cerrar la boca-

- ja ja ja siempre tuve ese problema creo que…- pero no termino la frase ya que el buscapersonas comenzó a sonar insistentemente- lo siento debo irme-

-¿una de las ventajas de vivir en un hospital?-

-algo parecido, gracias por la soda hasta luego-

-suerte-

Sin de decir más el médico salió de la vista de Ren, este se quedo un rato mas hay sin saber mucho que hacer, la verdad era que aun no quería ver a Horo porque sabía que su enojo volvería con más fuerza, de cierta forma aquel sujeto había logrado calmarlo un poco y no iba a volver a repetir la escenita que se montaron en pleno cuidados intensivos… sin más que hacer salió un rato a despejarse

_

&-&-&-&-&-&

_

Inmediatamente el chino había dejado la habitación el arrepentimiento llego a él embistiéndole de golpe, literalmente le había reprochado de mala manera el acto en defensa que tuvo su koi y por mas enojado que estuviera estar debía admitir que Ren solo buscaba que saliera bien librado de esas y también debía admitir que se había comportado como un verdadero imbécil con él. Quiso seguirlo y aclarar las cosas pero no era el momento así que dejando sus problemas atrás se encamino a la cama de su hermana.

Una enfermera la atendía en ese momento cambiando soluciones y anotando signos vitales, de sus moretones quedaban pocos y la venda de su cabeza había sido retirada pero en medio de esa mejoría había algo que en verdad no le gustaba.

-''está demasiado pálida''- su piel había perdido todo rastro de color cambiando así a una palidez mortal para nada bonita.

- joven no debe estar aquí-

-¿huh?- no se había dado cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta- pero soy su hermano- replico a la enfermera apartándose para que esta siguiera el trabajo que le realizaba.

-aun así, desde hoy las visitas están limitadas para este paciente, órdenes médicas-

-¿fue por lo que pasó hace un rato?- la joven le miro un momento pareciendo perturbada y dándole una repuesta silenciosa que le entristeció- tomare eso como un sí-

-lo siento, se ve que usted quiere mucho a su hermana-

-es que solo somos ella y yo si no la defiendo quien más lo hará- suspiro

-hagamos una cosa- ella le miro conmovida _''quien no lo haría con tal papacito''_- tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas así que puede pretender que no le he visto aquí ¿Qué le parece?-

-me parece excelente- le sonrió haciendo que esta se sonrojara hasta las raíces. _''¿guapo? Ese tipo era un adonis''_

-ehh… si… pero tiene que salir cuando vuelve ¿vale?-

-vale-

Una vez solo el Usui se concentro en lo realmente importante, se sentó al lado de esta deseando que en vez de eso estuviera dándole ordenes como también lo hacía, pero no todo había sido felicidad para los Usui's _''o por lo menos para ella por como le gusta torturarme'' _–pensó. Su cuerpo inerte parecía dormido y su respiración tan mecánica como dictaba la maquina que se le administraba oxigeno le hacía pesar en el estomago, le disgustaba pensar que aquel hombre había tenido la oportunidad de estar con ella, ya que Pilika podía ser severa y juzgona con todos menos con el hombre que le había dado la vida y eso era tan o más peligroso que su situación actual. Ella amaba a su padre a pesar de todas las cosas que les había hecho y demasiado permisiva y por igual susceptible al daño que podría causarle.

-solo quisiera que nada te pasara chiquita- hablo tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, recordando todas aquellas veces en las que necesitaron un padre en vez del hombre que llegaba borracho a casa, que le golpeaba sin razón aparente, que les gritaba o los abandonaba por semanas sin nada que comer. Habían sido años difíciles en las que tuvo que tomar un papel más maduro y a la vez no dejar de lado esa inocencia que le quedaba por vivir. Y solo cuando se aseguro de haber dejado a su hermana en buenas manos se permitió salir de la aldea a buscar su sueño.

Perdido estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando sintió que la mano que sujetaba se había movido, ligeramente pero lo suficientemente perceptible para que levantara su rostro y encontrarse con ese par de ojos negros mirándole fijamente. Nunca en sus 22 años se había sentido más feliz de verse reflejado en la mirada de alguien y esbozo una sonrisa que desde hace días le había faltado en la cama.

-hola-

Había planeado todo un discurso de bienvenida pero de su boca solo había salido un mísero hola que no era ni la cuarta parte de lo que le quería mostrar o decir en ese momento. La niña le miraba fijo de una manera lastimera como si en momento se iba a echar a llorar y no era para menos su cuerpo debía doler horrores y debía estar sorprendida y hasta incluso aturdida…

-estas en el hospital- se apresuro a decirle al ver que esta miraba a todos lados, o por lo menos lo que podía mover- tuviste un accidente ¿te duele algo?-

La niña con suavidad soltó la mano que sostenía su hermano y se la llevo a la boca, tratando de tocar el tubo que estaba hay…

-eso te ayuda a respirar mejor- la acción de Horo fue rápida, sabiendo que podría llegar a quitarse en cualquier momento- no puedes quitártelo chiquita, debes estar tranquila- pero la actitud que estaba tomando en ese momento era todo lo opuesto a la relajación, sus ojos se movían de un lado para otro como si no comprendiera donde o que estaba haciendo ahí, Horo trato de que ella no se moviera pero era casi imposible no quería lastimarla y esta se empeñaba en hacerlo.

Ella le miraba extraño y parecía muy nerviosa, miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza como que debía llamar al doctor pero cuando la soltó un momento vio como acercaba peligrosamente su mano hacia la vía que tenia puesta en el pecho derecho, la sujeto de nuevo y una mueca se formo en la cara de su hermana, debía hacer algo y pronto, antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

-tienes que estar tranquila Pili, soy yo Horokeu, todo estará bien pero no te puedes tocar- pero esta seguía renuente, seguía forcejeando- por favor, por favor, por favor- lagrimas se formaron en los ojos del mayor amenazando con salir en cualquier momento-soy tu hermano ¿te acuerdas?-

De un momento a otro la maquina que indicaba el ritmo cardiaco se disparaba y esto sí que le llego a asustar. Todo paso demasiado rápido, como de una película sin sonido… entro personal médico, sujetaron a su hermana…lo sacaron al pasillo… demasiado rápido. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Pilika no lo había reconocido? ¿Estará bien? Se arrepintió de haber salido de aquella habitación, mas personas entraban y equipos pero ninguno salían, oye de lejos que le habían dicho que debía irse a la sala de espera pero permanecía estático, como si sus piernas no le funcionaran…

&_&_&_&

Después de aquella conversación se había quedado un rato más en los pasillos dándole tiempo a que Horo termina con la visita, no había visto al padre al salir ni tampoco le importaba, después de todo si el bodoque se quería fajar de nuevo no sería el que lo impediría. Miro su reloj: las 6: 35, se pregunto cómo estaría su hermana ahora, y si había conseguido domar a su familia por un tiempo. La situación no era fácil pero confiaba en que ella encontraría la manera, siempre fue así cada uno cuidaba al otro, si ella tenía un problema el siempre procuro ayudarla al igual que ella con el.

Era tarde así que aunque no quería verle debía buscarlo y largarse de una vez, con pereza subió los escalones solo para encontrarse con una estatua parada en el medio del pasillo, dígase mejor un chico alto de pelo azul que vestía de bermudas que miraba a la nada o para ser preciso a una puerta…

-¿se puede saber qué haces parado ahí como un idiota? Es el toque de queda así que vámonos- lo jalo de la manga, pero no se movió, lo hice de nuevo y solo obtuvo una reacción: nula.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios te pasa?- se puso enfrente esperando a que le notara, lo que le faltaba además de pelearle ahora lo ignoraba demasiado para el orgullo de un Tao, pero este no lo hizo es mas al parecer su carne se había vuelto transparente, harto lo jalo del cuello de la camisa para obligarlo a que le mirara y fue ahí, en sus ojos donde pudo notar su semblante: sus ojos llorosos, su rostro preocupado y su labio tembloroso le dieron ciertas ideas de que algo no iba bien.

-Horo mírame y dime que paso-

-Ren- su mirada intercambiaba entre la de él y la puerta y por más que aquello le desesperara debía dejar que saliera de su estupefacción solo

-no, soy papa Noel ¿has sido un niño bueno este año?- _''hasta que por fin''_ reparo en el solo para darme una mirada llena de reproche, pero antes de que le respondiera el sarcasmo…- ¿que esta pasando?

-Pi…pi…lik…ka ella…… n…o …se ….. es…tab…a - quizás nadie en el mundo pueda entender los balbuceos que hizo en ese momento mas no necesito de mucha información para saber que su hermana se había puesto mal de repente, lo jalo de la manga con un poco mas de brusquedad hasta sentarlo en una de las sillas.

-espera aquí, iré a ver- este no respondió nada mientras que el Tao se acerco a la puerta, cuando llegaba alguien salió apresuradamente y casi lo derriba si no fuera por los reflejos que tenia, solo basto los segundos en que la puerta se cerraba para ver toda la escena…

La escena era de pánico y miedo Pilika Usui estaba más pálida que cuando la había dejado, la maquina indicaba que no tenia pulso, una persona le administraba medicamentos, otra le hacía ejercicios cardio-respiratorios, unos se movían otros no… y ella definitivamente no.

-cargando 300… despejen- fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Tuvo que reclamar a todo su autocontrol y respirar bien hondo, para cuando regresara al lado del ainu de seguro le iba a abordar con preguntas y la realidad era demasiado perturbadora como para decirla: ella estaba muriendo.

-Ren ella….?- Horo venía a paso apresurado no hacia a él, sino hacia la puerta y solo atino a lo que sus reflejos le dieron: detenerlo

-no puedes pasar ahí-

-debo verla…. Ella abrió los ojos…. Me miro Ren, me miro…. Se puso nerviosa…. Esa máquina comenzó a pitar…. Entraron personas y me sacaron, debo verla- use todas mis fuerzas, el era más grande pero para nada llegaba a ganarme- no entiendes… ella puede estar….- comenzamos a forcejear y no sé cuando perdimos el equilibrio y seguimos forcejeando en el suelo- déjame Ren, SUELTAME!!! NECESITO VERLA!!! NO ME HAGAS ESTO!!!- su voz paso de ser chillona aun gemido lastimero, sus lagrimas surcaban las mejillas marcando hondos caminos y de paso calándome bien profundo en mi.

El no merecía esto, Horo merecía ser feliz y de esa felicidad era parte su hermana, dejo de forzar y se recostó en mi hombro llorando. Me sentí impotente debatiendo en mi interior y dejando llevar a mis instintos la situación, después de todo nunca había consolado a nadie.

- Horo cálmate ahora la están tratando y no puedes entrar-

Cualquiera que nos hubiera visto podía pensar muchas cosas, pero la opinión pública era lo que menos ameritaba cuidado en ese momento…

-que no se muera Ren, por favor…- sentía como las gotas caían por mi hombro, como su mano estaba atenazada a mi camisa, me tenía fuertemente sujeto y yo… a él igual.

Pasaron minutos, y los minutos se volvieron horas, no me moví y el no paró de llorar, esperábamos la sentencia… y esta… no se hizo esperar más…

-joven Usui, joven Tao- una voz cansada llego a nuestros oídos y pude sentir como el agarre en mi camisa se hizo más fuerte indicando que Horo estaba escuchando- debo hablar con ustedes-

-¿ella… esta?- el norteño se puso de pie rápidamente enfrentando lo que venía con un valor que de ser a mí, me hubiera faltado.

- bien, por ahora- ambos soltaron el aire que tenían en atracando, había vivido y eso era lo más importante- sin embargo debo decir que su condición es bastante delicada y no lo voy a engañar por varios minutos su hermana estuvo muerta, la lleváramos a otra sección de los cuidados intensivos allí estará vigilada por más tiempo-

-¿y cuando podre verla?-

-lamento decirle pero al piso que la llevaremos no se admiten familiares, hare los arreglos para que mañana pueda verla aunque esté prohibido-

- yo…entiendo pero…-

- otra cosa que debo decirle es que la operación de la paciente ha sido pactada para mañana a las 9 de la mañana, me imagino que querrán estar aquí-

-¿Eso quieres decir que la inflamación a cedido?- interrumpió por primera vez Ren.

-Contra el pronóstico que teníamos así ha sido, debido a eso ha podido despertar hace un rato-

-¿entonces ahora esta despierta?-

-no, es muy peligroso mantenerla despierta ahora. Luego de la intervención le quitaremos la entubación para ver como responde-

-ella… ella no me reconoció cuando le hable, estaba muy nerviosa-

-debe entender señor Horokeu que su hermana se encuentra en una situación delicada es posible que al principio este muy desorientada-

-dígame la verdad, ¿es posible que ella pierda la memoria?

-hummm- se toco la barbilla pensando en algo para luego responder- es uno de los riesgos pero haremos todo lo que se pueda-

-pero…-

-ya deja de molestar- el ainu cruzo una mirada de odio con aquel que interrumpió que se le fue devuelta con mayor intensidad para después volverse al doctor.

- este tranquilo joven, estamos haciendo todo lo que está a nuestro alcance-

-entiendo, muchísimas gracias por todo sin sus cuidados ella…- se inclino en muestra de respeto limpiando torpemente sus lagrimas ya sesadas, al mismo tiempo que decía esas palabras, pero antes de finalizar se vio interrumpido.

-solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, cualquier cambio le mantendré informado, por favor descansen- sin más el médico se fue dejándoles solos mientras que un silencio insoportable se formaba entre ellos.

_N/A: en la mayoría de los hospitales a los cuidados intensivos no se les permite el acceso a los familiares, así como se les pide que esperen en sus casas por cualquier noticia, una horrible situación pero esas son las políticas de hospitales._

Lo de las visitas prohibidas no le gustaba mucho aunque debía admitir que así su padre no estaría cerca de ella tampoco, y esto por lo menos le doy un poco de aliento. Se voltio a ver a Ren que había cambiado con suma facilidad su cara de preocupación a una molesta recordándole que ellos tenían un asunto pendiente. Con pesar se forzó a sonreírle solo por el simple hecho de haberle acompañado en un momento tan difícil.

-a ti también gracias por…-

- debemos irnos-

-S-si- claro y frio, debía admitir que la persona de que se había enamorado poseía un carácter de lo mas especial, eso en la mayoría de los casos le asustaba pero en momentos así, se volvía insoportable.

Así los dos salieron del hospital un poco mas aliviados pero con pensamientos alternos, ya en el carro la tensión volvió a crecer entre ellos siendo el silencio el único que reinaba en ese momento. Aun había secuelas de la discusión de temprano y esas cosas no eran buenas dejarlas para después, de los nervios Horo intercalaba miradas de sus manos a la cara impasible del chino el cual tenía el seño fruncido y una cara de pocos amigos. El hecho de que le haya demostrado tanto apoyo hace un rato no quería decir que le había perdonado lo de la mañana ni mucho menos que ese perdón iba a ser algo difícil de conseguir

-¿tengo monos en la cara o qué?- el ainu suspiro _''si, esto no sería nada fácil''_

-oye Ren yo…-alargo la palabra lo mas que pudo, si lo hacía no había vuelta atrás-siento lo de esta tarde, yo no…-

-no se para que te disculpas, me dejaste muy en claro que no me metiera en tus asuntos familiares-

- no es eso, en verdad te agradezco lo que hiciste… estaba enojado y la desquite contigo-

-si lo que quieras-

No se dijo mas en todo el camino y a medida que el tiempo pasaba mas sentía que se estaban distanciando, al llegar sin esperar siquiera el chino salió de la vista del Usui dejando a este a atrás, el cual a paso lento y sintiéndose el peor canalla de la historia subió los pisos que restaban. Lo encontró de nuevo sumergido en sus pensamientos en el balcón no quiso molestarlo mas así que se fue y tomo una ducha caliente para relajar sus musculo no sin antes pedir servicio de habitación, vestido solamente con unos pantalones de piyamas y una camisa blanca, sirvió la cena y la coloco en la mesa tal que pareciera de los mas hogareña, esta consistía en sopa de calabaza, pan y carne, más un buen vino que sabía era del aprecio del chino. Con todo listo se armo de valentía para hacer la cosa más difícil, que era enfrentar al chino.

-la cena esta lista- dijo desde la puerta que separa el balcón y el apartamento, Ren no se había movido de su posición inicial y parecía como si tuviera toda la intención de ignorarlo.

-come tú-

-Ren por favor-

-que comas te digo y no molestes más-

Triste y decepcionado dio sus pasos atrás y se dispuso a comer solo, lo cual no era lo que había planeado. Después de un rato vio como Ren se retiraba a su habitación y después de comer, recoger todo y sentarse en el sofá, vio como este salía de su habitación ya cambiado y seguramente aseado, a buscar su famoso vaso de leche. No quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad y fue directamente a la cocina.

Lo encontró con el mismo ceño fruncido sentado en la mesa de la cocina del pent-house, el cual hasta ahora les había servido de casa _''y una casa inmensa''_- pensó para sí.

-necesito hablar contigo-

-para tu información hoy has dicho más que suficiente-

-Vamos Ren debemos intentarlo-

¿Intentar? Lo único que quería intentar era ver cuando duraba su cuello en asfixiarse en sus manos, le miro molesto con una clara amenaza que de nada servía para el suicida que se encontraba frente a él.

-solo déjame en paz de una buena vez-

-¿Y si no quiero?

-¿tú no te cansas verdad? ¿Crees que puedes ir por ahí obteniendo lo que quieres, pasando por arriba de la opinión de los demás?- zigzagueo acercándose peligrosamente al Ainu.

-sabes que eso no es cierto _''de ser así me parecería a ti''_ comprendo tu posición y porque lo hiciste, ya me disculpe maldita sea ¿Qué más quieres de mi?- elevo la voz exasperado. Ren no se inmuto y quedo solo a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-quisiera que confiaras en mi, que en verdad creyeras que busco tu bien y que supiera que no busco hacerte daño- aquellas palabras calaron hondo en su ser y mas aquella mirada lastimera que por primera vez mostro Ren en su rostro de momento se sentía la peor escoria que había pisado el universo, y solo por el simple hecho de no haber confiado en la persona que amaba. Quiso abrazarlo pero cuando se dio cuenta el calor que irradia la piel de Ren le había abandonado. A paso apresurado logro alcanzarlo en la puerta de su habitación tomándole firmemente una muñeca.

-¿Y si te digo que en verdad confió en ti? -

-Pues tienes unos métodos muy inusuales de demostrarlo- escucho que le decía sin siquiera mirarle.

-puedo hacerlo mejor-

-¿cómo?-

- con esto- sin mediar mas palabras le jalo hacia sí, capturando los labios del otro en el proceso y abrazándole como si de ello dependiera su vida. Encontró resistencia pero después de unos segundos esta se había convertido en condescendencia otorgándole por fin el sabor de los labios de Ren. Sus labios se abrieron para él y se exploraron mutuamente cambiando de un beso dulce a apasionado en cuestión de segundos, para cuando hizo uso de razón estaba siendo empujado hacia un lugar más cómodo. Léase la cama de Ren.

Quería que entendiera que sus sentimientos eran reales, quería confiar en él, que mejor manera que entregando su primera vez…

Ya hay totalmente dócil y a merced de lo que quisiera hacer, dejo que fuera el chino que manejara la situación. Sus cuerpos cayeron uno encima del otro sin dejar de besarse y para cuando el aire les falto Ren se interno en su cuello arrancándole suaves suspiros mezclados con anticipación. Horo metió las manos por la camisa de este paseándose por todo la extensión de piel de su espalda. Sus músculos eran firmes y la temperatura de su cuerpo más que perfecta tanto que se le antojo de que ya hora de deshacerse de esa molesta camisa de una buena vez. La levanto en una clara señal de que se lo quitara a lo que el chino solo obedeció.

Ren por su parte seguía entretenido en besarse y sin pensar mucho en la situación, con una mano subía y bajada del pecho el norteño dibujando pequeños círculos mientras que una de sus rodillas rozaba peligrosamente la entrepierna del ainu con la firme tarea de torturarlo. Bajo sus manos al abdomen de este, paso su lengua por detrás de su oreja en una clara provocación y beso su cuello de nuevo poniendo en esa área especial atención. Sonrió al escuchar sus gemidos, Horo le estaba mandaban un mensaje alto y claro y no iba a esperar dos veces en tomarlo.

Con esa idea en la cabeza se deshizo de la camisa del ainu mandándola a volar a donde seguro estaba la suya. Antes de volver abordar le miro encontrándose con su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos entre cerrados, su respiración alterada y ese fantástico pecho que tenía el ainu. Mientras sus miradas se encontraban una de sus manos comenzó a acariciarle desde el justo borde del pantalón hacia arriba, pasando por un endurecido pezón que gritaba por atención hasta la nuca, donde lo jalo hacia sí y le beso de nuevo. Primero en los labios, luego cuello, lóbulo, hombro hasta llegar al aclamado pezón de este. Con sus manos le acaricio los dos notando como Horo prácticamente se retorcía solo con sus manos, acerco su boca hay y le dio una lamida obteniendo como respuesta un respingo.

-¿te gusta esto?-

¿Que si le gustaba? Estar a merced de Ren era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, no pudo atinar palabra pero con un movimiento de cabeza le dio la respuesta que estaba esperando. Una tortura, una deliciosa tortura era lo que el, hasta hoy, dócil gatito le estaba dando. Sintió sus labios jugar con sus pezones, humedeciendo esa zona tan sensible mientras que su entre pierna era presionada por la rodilla del otro. Sentía que iba explotar en cualquier momento y con impaciencia busco quitarles los pantalones al chino. Pero para cuando le había quitado el botón y deslizado parcialmente la bragueta se vio interrumpido por dos manos.

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo…

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- oyó que le dijo con la voz intencionalmente más ronca y por lo tanto lo más sexy que había oído.

-quiero verte- pidió

-¿Sabes lo que vas hacer?-

-¿tengo una que dos ideas y tú?-

-se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas–paso su mano por su cara llevándose la venda y dejando que sus cabellos que cayeran libres – así es mejor, ¿quieres seguir con esto?-

-Yo mismo me lo estoy buscando ¿no?- pícaro y descarado como siempre solía hacer empujo a Ren dócilmente hasta que estuvo parado frente a él, deslizo la prenda del chino quitándole la ropa interior de camino admirándose por lo que cada centímetro de piel escondía no pudo evitar esbozar una de esas sonrisas que carecían de inocencia, Ren curioso se dejo hacer solo para sentir como en cada parte que Horo tocaba y/o besaba sentía que un calor inmenso se esparcía, llego a morderse el labio y dejo de respirar cuando una de esas manos se cerró en su intimidad. Pero lo que en verdad le provoco un escalofríos fue una lamida que recibió, algo húmedo que se deslizaba por toda su extensión y esa sensación era demasiado increíble.

Horo le masturbaba lentamente mientras que su boca se apoderaba de la punta, trago saliva cuando comenzó a descender con toda su hombría en la boca para luego sacarle casi completo y volverlo a introducir. Torturantemente delicioso con sus manos acariciaba el cabello del ainu mientras veía como su miembro se perdía por segundos en su boca con el único objetivo de darle placer. La posición era comprometedora ya que si sucumbía a los deseos de su rodilla a ceder perdería de paso aquella sensación maravillosa. Pero el juego no podía seguir por mucho.

En un movimiento ágil ya tenía a Horo debajo besándole y tocándole con renovadas fuerzas, este no replico ante la brusquedad y respondió gustoso el beso imponente que se le ejercía, Ren mordió su hombre para bajar después a su pecho el cual subía y bajaba con una capa de transpiración que le hacía brillar, se veía magnifico e increíblemente erótico, demasiado extasiado para pensar dejo que sus instintos le guiaran a lo que debía hacer, desabrocho el pantalón y al instante una de sus manos se perdió entre estos recibiendo como apremio un respingo del ainu, masajeo la zona y toda su extinción mientras volvía a demandar sus labios. Lentamente con la mano libre y con ayuda del mismo ainu sus pantalones cedieron mandándole a volar con toda y ropa interior, le miro en ese momento y Horo pudo ver esos ojos de oro liquido la lujuria y la excitación, cuando vio que el chino decencia lentamente tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y se arqueo involuntariamente

-Reeennn- semi- grito, semi- gimió mientras sintió el contacto húmedo y cálido de la boca del chino capturándole satisfactoriamente en su interior, para Ren el oír su nombre mezclado con placer era indescriptible satisfactorio y prosiguió en su dedicada tarea de arrancarle más gemidos mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba la base marcando un ritmo lento y desesperante con su boca.

Las manos del Horo hacían girones en las inocentes sabanas mientras no podía controlar el placer que le recorría entero, su cuerpo se movía por sí solo y de su boca salían jadeos y palabras que nunca pensó pronunciar. Sintió como la velocidad era aumenta y la presión se hacía insoportable, no quería terminar así pero el chino estaba lejos de soltarle…

-Ren no puedo… Ahhh- quiso sepáralo pero le fue imposible, ni sus fuerzas ayudaban ni el chino que estaba más que dispuesto a probar el sabor oculto, su cuerpo ardía, la tensión era insoportable y estaba a punto de correrse– ahhh… - el chino no se inmuto siquiera, dejo que se retorciera mas, dejo que se corría entre sus labios y bebió del fruto de su labor con total vehemencia.

-delicioso- le escucho decir, demasiado absorto en su propio éxtasis como para darse cuenta de lo que hacia el chino, este lentamente le separaba las piernas y con la mano lubricada con la semilla de Horo y un poco más de sus jugos y se dispuso a jugar en su entrada.

Aquello lo tomo desprevenido haciendo que se arqueara nuevamente…

-Ren- una mezcla de miedo y expectación se vieron reflejados en su cara, la cual levanto para ver cómo Ren recorría con su lengua lo que había quedado de su labor pero de un momento a otro se vio obligado a estirarse de nuevo.

-ahh- no pudo detener el gritillo que se había escapado de su garganta al momento en que sintió como uno de esos dedos se adentraban en su ser, dilatándole. El dolor y el placer batallaron hasta que la incomodidad fue casi nula, cuando pensó que ya había pasado otro dedo se adentro haciendo la presión casi insoportable. Pero el ainu no era ningún cobarde y tenía que demostrarle que confiaban en el ciegamente, trato de relajarse y eso le ayudo a gozar más la situación, sus quejidos rápidamente fueron remplazados por sonoros gemidos mientras lo sentía jugar dentro suyo, hasta que algo en el pulso recorriéndole rápidamente toda la piel como si hubieran tocado algo súper sensible en su ser haciendo que se arqueara mas (de ser posible) y gritara su nombre de nuevo.

-REN!!- siguió el juego un rato mas, cuando lo sintió listo salió de él y subió a besarle encontrándose con unos labios aun hambrientos, con caricias renovadas y con un Horo todavía muy dispuesto a seguir…

Qué bien se sentía en ese momento pero quería mas, todo había sido nuevo cada caricia, cada beso, cada exploración.

Horo pudo probar su propio sabor dentro de la boca de Ren, se acariciaron, se exploraron con más hambre mientras que ambas erecciones friccionaban en el camino. Se sintió ligeramente levantado y como algo suave (no sabría decir que en ese momento) se posicionaba en sus nalgas dándole la altura adecuado.

Sus miradas se encontraron en ese momento…

-Si te incomoda…-

-vale-

-no quiero que…-

-no importa hazlo-

-Horo…-

-que me hagas tuyo carajo- exigió. Una sonrisa retorcida danzo en los labios del chino mientras se posicionaba en la entrada del Usui, este podía tener miedo pero tenía las suficientes agallas como para pedirle aquellas cosas.

Sintió como era levantado nuevamente y la presión que hacía en su entrada, cuando el dolor se hizo presente se abrazo a él como si de eso dependiera su vida y gimió en una mezcla de placer y dolor cuando fue llenado completamente. Ren se paro hay esperando que se acostumbrara a la intromisión, estaba tenso y le apretaba dentro en una martirizante presión que le regalaba un placer extra.

Entre besos y jadeos, caricias y miradas lo sintió relajarse para luego comenzar a moverse en el vaivén.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su boca entre abierta, su piel húmeda y pálida resbalando por la suya en una dulce y torturante fricción. O si, estaba perdiendo el control. La sensación era increíble, simplemente deliciosa, estaba apretado, húmedo y caliente y eso le fascinaba…

-Rennn…- pero lo que más le gustaba, lo que le hacía tomar las caderas del otro y azotarlo una y otra vez contra su piel era el oír su nombre corrompido por el placer que el mismo le estaba proporcionando.

El tiempo pasaba rápido aun para los dos amantes, cada vez se sentía perder en los ojos del otro transmitiéndose cosas que hablan de amor y deseo. No pudo evitar el impulso de besarle de nuevo…

-Horo- de un solo tirón logro sentarlos a los dos, haciendo de la penetración más profunda, su mano tomo el renovado miembro de este mientras imitaba el ritmo de las mismas. Lo miro como bajaba y subía una y otra vez siendo el mismo ainu quien marcara el paso.

Se besaron acallando los gemidos que salían. Horo gritaba estremecido cada vez que llegaba al fondo, cada vez que Ren pulsaba ese botón. La situación se hizo insoportable y la intensidad una vez más fue aumentada, una vez más fue acostado en la cama esta vez enredando sus piernas en la cadera de Ren para así llegar más allá de lo soportable para los dos, se sentía venir…

Estremecidos, en completo éxtasis, sus manos, sus ojos, sus bocas se encontraron cuando ambos llegaron al clímax. Gritando el nombre del otro, fundiéndose en uno solo.

La pelea había quedado atrás, enojo o toda cosa que podría estropear la situación. Ren salió de él, acomodándose en la unión de su cuello y hombro y respirando ese aroma tan intoxicante que tenía el ainu.

-valla manera de demostrar confianza- recibió apremiante los brazos del ainu enredándose en su cuerpo, jalando las sabanas para cubrir sus desnudeces.

-solo la persona que amo Ren- el aludido solo consiguió sonreír mientras se acurrucaba mas en ese cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía.

-yo también te amo Horo- escucho decir antes de que ambos cayeran en los brazos de Morfeo.

Durmieron cansados y por igual sonrientes, lo que pasara mañana pertenecía a algo muy lejano ahora.

_

_

Continuara

_

_

Tomatazos, críticas (súper constructivas) o lo que sea que tengas que decir: dilo

**¿Mi primer Lemon que les pareció?**

Me esforcé en traerle algo de calidad, aunque haya sido mi primera vez, me dio mucha pena hacer esto así que please no te quedes sin comentar.


	9. Chapter 9

"_Eres libre de dejarme solo no me engañes y por favor, créeme cuando te digo te amo"_

.

.

.

Después de tanto un pequeño adelanto de lo que vendrá. Discúlpenme la tardanza…

Dedicado a tods las fieles

.

.

.

La urgencia del no saber se hacía imperativa a cada minuto, y por favor que estamos hablando de Horo, el nunca fue una persona muy paciente. Después de leerse toda las revistas del salón, hacer bolitas de papel para tirarlas en el café de Ren y que este lo mandara a la mierda no tenia mas nada que hacer, sonrió de oreja a oreja, como le gustaba molestarlo y no porque actualmente, hace aproximadamente 6 horas, 35 minutos y… miro su reloj, 23 segundo lo había tenido literalmente entre las piernas se podría dejar de darse ese lujo.

Ver sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas, la venita palpitante en su cien, el labio deliciosamente torcido hacia un lado y esa mirada de _te castrare antes de que llegue la tarde_ valía cada uno de los insultos, impropios o peripecias que podría pasar, quizás era masoquista pero si había algo que Horo comenzaba a resentir era no tener esa absoluta y total (para bien o mal) atención en su persona. Algo no cuadra en todo y era que el chino no se despegaba del aparato ese que se usa para comunicarse.

Si, señores y señoras el ainu estaba celoso de un celular y debía admitirlo se sentía como el peor de los idiotas, o en una mala película de bajo comercial donde él se comportaba como una nenaza al no tener la atención adecuada. Celoso de que este no parara de sonar cada 5 minutos y que el chino se levantara para poner distancia y hablar "libremente" con quien estaba del otro lado. Celoso que pasara de él como un mueble más de esa sala. Y la sensación no era grata, no para nada, era como si tuvieras una coladora en el estomago y este se encendía cada vez que lo veía alejarse.

Cuando Ren decidió acompañarlo pensó que él lo** acompañaría**, que se sentaría y le controlara los nervios o le diera un golpe para que se esté quieto. Suspiro, no era esto lo que quería. No quería pensar que en esos momentos la vida de lo único que tenia pendía de las manos de los de guantes blancos sumando el hecho de que tenía una especie de deja vu al estar ahí, como si esperara que la puerta se abriera y le dijera que su madre había muerte rompiendo los corazones de su hermana, padre y de paso el de él.

Su vida cambio a mal esa vez y no quería que sucediera lo mismo, y Ren (el punto muerto) estaba tan ido como él quería estar en esos momentos. Sabía que lo estaba culpando injustamente y que por el semblante que a veces ponía era por que de seguro algo le está preocupando, quería preguntar que era y como podía ayudar pero por muy egoísta que sonara no tenía fuerzas para enfrentar otro problema más.

Se puso de pie y salió diciendo que volvía en unos momentos y que si querría algo, cosa que el chino ni se inmuto.

Se encogió de hombros cuando pasó por su lado y este ni siquiera le dio una mirada o le contesto. Partiría aquel aparato en la mitad, lo quemaría y lo empalaría en honor a todos los amantes despechados. Suspiro mientras caminaba por los pasillos sin rumbo, aun faltaban 5 horas para que Pilika saliera de cirugía y necesitaba con urgencia encontrar que hacer para no volverse loco, si es que alguna vez estuvo cuerdo en verdad.

Después de todo Ren jamás le fallarías, de eso estaba seguro.

.

.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

.

.

Ren Tao estaba furioso, más que furioso, sentía que podía quemar algo con tan solo mirarlo. Hoy, un dia preciso en el que "debía" por así decirlo estar para Horo su padre se había enterado de que los negocios que lo habían llevado a Japón estaban más que firmados, enviados y cerrados. Hace tiempo que debió volver de sus deberes y no lo había hecho. Y ahora quería saber que coños estaba haciendo.

Las preparaciones seguían su curso y sabia que tarde o temprano debía ir a enfrentarlas y posteriormente volver en una pieza, pero el accidente de Pilika no estaba dentro de los planes y eso había retrasado por mucho su regreso. Además que, había algo que ni por torturas admitiría y era el hecho de que no sabía cuál sería la reacción que tendría su familia, bueno la de su padre por supuesto que sí, pero ¿y su madre o abuelo?

Y era por eso que estaba furioso porque sabía que una mínima parte de él, pequeña e insignificante pero existente al fin, tenía miedo. No por su seguridad sino la de los suyos, ¿Qué jugarretas haría su padre? ¿Se atrevería a lastimar lo que ama? ¿Sería su madre o abuelo capaz de rechazarlo por enamorarse de un hombre? ¿De alguien que para ellos no le llenaba todas sus expectativas?

Esas preguntas rondaban su cabeza y no le dejaban concentrarse, sumando el hecho de que Jun, su madre y abuelo no habían dejado de llamarlo, se vio a si mismo inventando excusas y retrasos, maniobrando para que no descubrieran la verdad y ganar un poco más de tiempo. Necesitaba tiempo para hablar con Horo, exponerle la situación y darle la seguridad de que sus intenciones eran serias y que él volvería a toda costa a su lado. No quería, ni podía perder su confianza en estos momentos.

¿Con que cara saldría adelante? ¿Cómo le diría a alguien que siga sus propios sueños si no era capaz de luchar por los suyos propios?

.

.

.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

.

.

Se sentía una mierda. Pensar que la cafetería y uno que otro dulce lo ayudaría fue verdaderamente un error. El casi intacto pastel de chocolote le hacia muecas desde el plato y no le parecía tan atractivo como cuando lo vio el la vitrina. El refresco por lo menos fue su gran alivio, ya que no sentía hambre y su estomago estaba en huelga contra los sólidos.

Su aparato telefonico comenzo a sonar…

-¿hola?-

-Ho… supe… Anna…-

-¿Yho?-

-Si… no… Esch… bien-

-Espera te llamo en un momento-.

Pago sus no consumidos dulces y salio en busca de un teléfono publico, al no haber en el piso uno se dirigió a Ren para el favor.

-Ren tu teléfono-.

- Pa…-

- Yho me esta llamando, no tengo señal-.

Con algo de reticencia le paso el aparato y el comenzó a marcar el numero.

- ¿Horo?-. La inconfundible voz de su amigo le llego como un bálsamo, Yho siempre tenia la propiedad de hacer que las cosas parecieran mas fáciles o pasara lo que pasara todo estaría bien.- lo supimos hoy ¿Estas bien?-.

- No lo se, la están operando en estos momentos-.

- Vamos en camino desde el aeropuerto-.

- Yho en serio, todo esta bien por aquí. Llega a tu casa y luego nos comunicamos-.

- Ni hablar, no puedes estar solo en estos momentos-.

- Ren esta conmigo-.

Y lo siguiente hizo que todo se detuviera y que olvidara la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí.

, Ren se casa esta semana y ya debe estar en china-.

- ¿Cómo?-. Su voz solo fue un murmullo ahogado mientras su mirada se dirigía al que siempre considero el amor de su vida.

.

.

.

_:_:_:_:_:

.

.

.

Solo una frase, solo un comentario al descuido puede arruinar todo lo que habías cuidadosamente construido. El como de Horo hizo a su corazón saltar mientras un extraño presentimiento le recorría la piel. Fue demasiado tangible, demasiado rápido, los ojos que lo miraban desconcertados lentamente se entrecerraron en furia, en un dolor ciego y el lo supo, supo que había perdido algo demasiado importante, que se le escurría como arena entre los dedos.

Pareciera como si el universo se estuviera burlando de sus destinos-

.

.

.

_:_:_:_:


End file.
